


La strana storia del cacciatore che braccò il lupo e del lupo che inseguì il cacciatore

by emme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lemon, Lycantrophy, M/M, What-If, World Travel, metamorphomagus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secondo un vecchio detto i lupi sono creature solitarie.La verità però è un’altra: i lupi per sopravvivere, hanno disperatamente bisogno di un branco, di qualcuno di cui occuparsi e soprattutto di qualcuno che si occupi di loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** emme **  
> Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Titolo:** La strana storia del cacciatore che braccò il lupo e del lupo che inseguì il cacciatore **  
> Personaggi:** Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin, vari nuovi personaggi, famiglia Potter.  
>  **Riassunto:** Secondo un vecchio detto i lupi sono creature solitarie.La verità però è un’altra: i lupi per sopravvivere, hanno disperatamente bisogno di un branco, di qualcuno di cui occuparsi e soprattutto di qualcuno che si occupi di loro.  
>  **Rating:** Nc17  
>  **Word:** 21488 (fdp)  
>  **Avvisi:** Slash, introspettivo, romantico. What If relativamente piccolo, ma sul quale si sorregge tutta la trama.  
>  **Note:** Questa storia, in tutta la sua gloriosa banalità, è dedicata ad Acardia17, prima di tutto perché è lei che mi ha fatto innamorare di questa coppia e secondariamente... perché tre anni fa compiva gli anni e io le avevo promesso questa fic. Faccio schifo, lo so.  
>  **Note2:** La storia partecipa al BigBangItalia.  
>  **Beta:** Gy, che ha trovato il coraggio di betare una storia ferma da secoli, e su un fandom che entrambe abbiamo mezzo abbandonato.  <3
> 
>  **Gifter:** la mia gifter, Valhy, ha creato [queste fanart](http://s1163.beta.photobucket.com/user/vahly/library/La%20strana%20storia%20del%20cacciatore%20e%20del%20lupo), una più bella dell’altra... sono particolarmente affezionata alla terza, quindi amatele come le amo io. Ecco.

Albus quasi rischiò di soffocare nell’abbraccio stritolante di sua madre, ma non accennò ad allontanarla come di certo avrebbe fatto suo fratello maggiore.  
Albus partiva, ma non sapeva quando sarebbe tornato e conseguentemente non sapeva nemmeno quando avrebbe potuto subire un altro di quegli assalti ricolmi di affetto.  
Il giorno prima Lily gli aveva spedito una lettera direttamente da Hogwarts. Non poteva lasciare l’anno scolastico a metà solo per salutarlo, ovviamente, ma ad Albus sarebbe piaciuto averla lì in quel momento, per essere abbracciato anche da lei.  
Suo padre si avvicinò, avvolto dalla bruma del mattino, e gli mise una mano sulla spalla stringendo con forza, i suoi occhi dietro ai familiari occhiali rotondi lo guardavano con affetto e cercavano di nascondere la disapprovazione comunque evidente: era stato contrario fin dall’inizio e ancora non aveva accettato del tutto la decisione di Albus.  
Per ultimo il giovane Potter si avvicinò a suo fratello.  
James, così promettente a Quidditch. James, così pieno di vita. James, che non si era mai risparmiato nel tentare di rendergli l’esistenza un inferno.  
James, che adesso lo guardava con il suo occhio sinistro, il volto devastato da tre lunghe cicatrici, quella centrale che attraversava la palpebra destra.  
Albus si trovò a chiedersi come potessero, dopo un anno intero, essere ancora rosse e infiammate.  
Come al solito non fissò a lungo il volto di James, distogliendo lo sguardo. Non che fosse impressionato – dopotutto entro breve avrebbe iniziato a studiare come Guaritore – ma non sopportava di vedere il dolore nascosto nell’unico occhio del fratello.  
Il maggiore lo afferrò come avrebbe fatto con uno dei suoi migliori amici: prendendogli la mano e congiungendo la spalla destra alla destra di Albus.  
Nessuno dei due disse niente, perché non c’era niente da dire.  
Albus si posizionò il borsone sulla spalla e, sollevando la mano libera in un ultimo addio, si smaterializzò.

***

Aveva urgente bisogno di un caffè.  
Teddy aveva sempre amato dormire – in verità molto più della maggior parte delle persone normali – e anche alzarsi a mezzogiorno per lui era una tortura, ma il nuovo lavoro che si era trovato gli permetteva di riposare circa due ore per notte e il ragazzo non sapeva quanto ancora sarebbe sopravvissuto a quei ritmi.  
Ok, non proprio due ore; forse sei, o sette. Ma erano comunque _troppo_ poche.  
Sbadigliando strascicò i piedi al piano terra del piccolo alberghetto alla periferia di Atene.  
Teddy era arrivato là quattro mesi prima: allora non parlava nemmeno una parola di greco e se la cavava solo grazie al poco inglese che gli abitanti conoscevano. Tuttavia, con gli ultimi soldi rimasti dal lavoro lasciato in Australia cinque mesi prima, era riuscito a sopravvivere fino ad imparare a comunicare decentemente – era sempre stato bravo con le lingue, ormai ne parlava cinque – e alla fine era stato preso all’Eliantos.  
All’inizio pensava che la periferia di Atene fosse un anonimo mostro di metallo che si estendeva per chilometri nella pianura che ospitava la città, ma presto si era dovuto ricredere.  
Lì ogni quartiere era un paese a sé, come se il desiderio di mantenere l’antica gloria della Città Vecchia avesse portato a dimenticare l’enorme opera di rinnovamento che aveva reso Atene una metropoli perfettamente inserita nel mondo moderno.  
Se chiudeva gli occhi, la mattina presto, le grida delle madri che spingevano i bambini in strada perché non facessero tardi a scuola rendevano invisibili i lastroni di cemento e i palazzi in vetro per lasciare il posto a case di fango e pietra, donne con i capelli coperti che andavano a prendere l’acqua e a comprare il pesce al mercato.  
Poi riapriva gli occhi e si rendeva conto che la splendida vitalità dei greci non era morta alla fine dell’età di Pericle, ma era ancora perfettamente visibile in un ragazzino che leggeva l’ultimo numero di un giornaletto Babbano seduto alla fermata dell’autobus.  
Teddy osservò l’orologio al proprio polso e sospirò: erano le sei e trenta e l’albergo apriva i battenti.  
Ancora non si capacitava di come fosse riuscito a inserirsi nel mondo Babbano con così grande facilità; nonostante il corso di Babbanologia fosse sempre stato il suo preferito e si fosse anche specializzato in quella materia dopo il diploma, aveva sempre creduto che la vita nel mondo magico fosse più facile.  
Ma i Babbani erano talmente _geniali_! Lo aveva sempre pensato: erano in grado di creare qualcosa che li aiutasse a migliorare la loro vita, anche senza la magia.  
Certo, non sempre avevano grandi idee, come la bomba atomica e altre armi di distruzione di massa o in generale il poco rispetto che dimostravano verso il mondo che li ospitava... ma i Maghi a loro volta avevano avuto Voldemort e continuavano ad avere le Maledizioni Senza Perdono, che in alcuni paesi erano legali.  
Inoltre avevano i Lupi Mannari.  
E Teddy davvero non si sentiva in grado di giudicare.  
Con un sospiro si trascinò nell’ingresso ancora illuminato dalla lampada del portiere notturno che dormiva beato sulla sua sedia di legno, costruita scomoda appositamente per evitare pisolini indesiderati.  
Teddy si avvicinò in punta di piedi all’uomo stravaccato sulla sedia e osservò la testa barbuta gettata all’indietro e un rivolo di bava che colava dalla bocca semiaperta. Il ragazzo fece una smorfia, poi unì pollice e indice e con la punta dell’unghia colpì forte il suo orecchio.  
La reazione fu esplosiva: il povero addormentato rotolò a terra con un grido.  
« Sei il più grande stronzo che esista sulla faccia della terra, Teddy Lupin! » esclamò l’uomo. Si presentava come un individuo di circa quarant’anni, barba, baffi e capelli brizzolati e completamente incolti, e un paio di occhi più neri del carbone.  
Teddy rise di gusto, più al suono del suo nome pronunciato in quella strana lingua che per aver compreso completamente quello che l’altro gli aveva appena gridato contro.  
« Non devi dormire in servizio, Asterios » gli rispose, inciampando su qualche consonante.  
« Sempre a dare ordini. Ma dovresti aver già aperto, ragazzino! »  
Teddy sollevò le mani, indicando che si arrendeva, e si diresse a spalancare le pesanti persiane di legno verniciate di azzurro.  
Dall’altra parte della strada, ancora poco animata dato che era piena estate e la maggior parte della gente era in vacanza, scorse un uomo all’ombra della tenda del fruttivendolo che scrutava dalla sua parte.  
Portava un grosso zaino sulle spalle e a Teddy sembrò probabile che sarebbe stato il loro prossimo cliente.  
Chiuse dietro di sé la porta a vetri e, con l’ingresso pieno di luce, decise di fare un salto in cucina e farsi preparare un caffè. Un caffè molto forte.

Stava per inzuppare il suo secondo biscotto, mentre la giovane cuoca flirtava non proprio velatamente con lui, inframmezzando al suo greco perfetto qualche parola d’inglese, quando Poplia entrò improvvisamente interrompendo quell’amabile schermaglia.  
« C’è un tipo americano » disse con un sorriso. « Pansophios sta diventando matto per capire quello che vuole! » spiegò poi, con il tono di voce dolce che la caratterizzava.  
« Sta diventando cosa? » chiese Teddy che non aveva capito il significato della parola, anche se lo sospettava.  
« Matto, sai... folle, pazzo, _crazy_ da voi, penso... »  
« Capito » rispose Teddy. « Sii gentile, tienimelo in caldo » aggiunse rivolto alla ragazza che strofinava con lo straccio bagnato il ripiano da lavoro. Lei sorrise con garbo.  
« Tuo marito è troppo nervoso » si rivolse poi a Poplia, mentre uscivano.  
Poplia era una donna di trent’anni, con una pancia di sette mesi e la velocità di un cerbiatto in fuga. A Teddy piaceva moltissimo, sia per la sua gentilezza, sia per la pazienza che mostrava con quel gigante di suo marito.  
Inoltre era una Maganò e con lei poteva sfoggiare i suoi capelli più colorati senza rischiare di spaventarla a morte.  
« Se vuoi continuare a lavorare qui sarà meglio che salti come un grillo! »  
« Cosa devo fare come un cosa? » domandò Teddy alquanto confuso.  
« Non importa... » rise lei, dato che si sarebbe trovata in difficoltà a fargli capire il significato della parola “grillo” in greco.  
Nel piccolo ingresso, dietro al bancone accanto alle scale stava Pansophios, schiacciato tra la vecchia sedia di legno e il nuovo computer all’avanguardia.  
La barba gli copriva il volto fino a scomparire nelle pieghe della pelle. Era così enorme che spesso Teddy aveva avuto paura per Poplia.  
Pansophios stava gridando nel dialetto greco più rozzo: « Ma se non sapete la lingua che ci venite a fare in vacanza?! », dimenticando che almeno due parole di inglese avrebbe dovuto spiccicarle, dato che era proprietario di un albergo.  
A volte Teddy si sentiva sfruttato. E a volte si divertiva da morire.  
Il ragazzo con lo zaino che aveva scorto pochi minuti prima dall’altra parte della strada gli dava le spalle, cercando di calmare a gesti il gigantesco ristoratore. Infine emise un sospiro, abbassando le spalle, come sconfitto.  
La voce gentile di Poplia calmò il marito e nel mentre il ragazzo, che ad una prima occhiata gli era sembrato americano, si voltò e Teddy si rese conto che non era affatto americano.  
Il divertimento svanì dal suo volto.  
Contemporaneamente il sorriso si aprì sulla faccia abbronzata dell’altro, che si tolse il cappello aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
 « Sei una preda difficile da raggiungere, Ted Lupin » disse Albus Potter, vomitando addosso a Teddy tutti i ricordi che in quei tre anni aveva tentato di cancellare.

« Che cazzo ci fai qui? » chiese Teddy con la voce che inciampava tra i denti, tanto teneva strette la labbra. I suoi capelli diventarono all’improvviso verde oliva e Poplia dovette mettere una mano davanti alla bocca del marito per evitare grida sorprese e oltraggiate.  
« Bel modo di salutarmi. Sono tre anni che seguo le tue tracce per il mondo: Londra, Parigi, Praga, Roma, Berlino, Los Angeles, Oslo, Mosca, Venezia, Sidney... devo ammettere che in Australia sei stato bravo a confondere le acque... ma alla fine sono arrivato anche qui, Ted. »  
« Non credevo che qualcuno mi seguisse, non ho... confuso le acque! »  
« Ma voi vi conoscete? » chiese allora Poplia in greco.  
Teddy ringhiò un assenso, stringendo le braccia al petto con forza.  
Albus posò lo zaino a terra « Carino qui... ti pagano bene? »  
« Non sono affari tuoi. Che cosa vuoi? »  
« Portarti i saluti di tutti noi, portarti un sacco di regali di Natale arretrati, portarti almeno dodici maglioni di nonna Molly e portarti a casa, Teddy. Non pensi che la vacanza sia durata a sufficienza? »  
« Oh! Tesoro! Prepara la camera più bella per il signore: è amico di Teddy! » esclamò Poplia, evidentemente ignorando la piega dura che stava prendendo la discussione tra i due.  
« Niente sconto però! » replicò il marito con una smorfia, avviandosi su per le scale per cercare almeno una delle due cameriere che lavoravano per lui.  
« Vi lascio soli, caro, è meglio » si rivolse allora la donna a Teddy, toccandogli una spalla con le piccole dita affusolate  
« Non stai pensando davvero che saresti capace di riportarmi a casa con la forza, vero? » proruppe Teddy con uno sbuffo.  
Ricordava bene Albus Potter, un ragazzino schivo e silenzioso, con la faccia bianca sempre nascosta tra le pagine di un libro e più cervello di tutta la sua famiglia messa insieme. Un piccolo genio della Medimagia dalle spalle curve, un Grifondoro anomalo, che tutti avrebbero visto molto meglio tra i Corvonero.  
Adesso però davanti a lui stava un ragazzo eretto e con la testa alta, i capelli lunghi legati disordinatamente sulla nuca. Gli occhiali non nascondevano la scintilla di compiacimento negli occhi verdi. E non era più così mingherlino come Teddy lo ricordava.  
« Non sono più un ragazzino Ted, ho girato il mondo grazie a te, sono cresciuto. Ho imparato a cavarmela da solo... »  
« Come me. »  
« Tu non sei partito per imparare a cavartela da solo. »  
« Nemmeno tu, a quanto sembra. »  
La domanda rimase ad aleggiare tra loro. _Perché sei partito, allora?_  
Tutti e due avrebbero dovuto dare una risposta, ma Teddy ancora non sapeva bene il perché. A differenza di Albus, che avrebbe potuto invece rispondere al posto suo e per entrambi.  
« Ti ha mandato Harry? » chiese Teddy con un sospiro stanco, rifiutandosi però di cedere alla realtà dei fatti. Ovvero che dopo tre anni di festa gli veniva chiesto di accettare le proprie responsabilità e farsene carico.  
« Papà non voleva che io partissi, e nemmeno James e la mamma. Solo Lily sembrava convinta che stessi facendo la cosa giusta. »  
« Che diavolo ci fai qui Albus? » Gli occhi di Teddy si strinsero, i capelli presero una sfumatura rosso fuoco.  
« Sono venuto per te, Ted. »  
Teddy strinse le labbra e si sentì invadere da una furia cieca: che diritto aveva quel ragazzino di preoccuparsi per lui?! Come si permetteva di inseguirlo per sconvolgergli l’esistenza in quel modo?  
« Hai perso il tuo tempo » ringhiò sfibrato.  
Albus fece due passi verso di lui, proprio quello che il più grande non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Teddy lo sovrastava, ma Albus non parve farci caso.  
« Ho speso tre anni della mia vita a correrti dietro Ted, ho lasciato la facoltà di Medimagia, ho lasciato la mia famiglia, ho lasciato il mio paese. E adesso mi vieni a dire che ho perso il mio tempo? Che ho _sprecato_ questi tre anni? » Si fece un po’ più avanti, tanto che Teddy potè vedere il proprio riflesso nelle iridi dell’altro, e non solo nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali.  
 « Non farlo mai più. »  
« Che diavolo ci fai qui » ripeté Teddy soffiando fuori l’aria, e non suonava più come una domanda.  
« Non è il modo di salutare un tuo quasi cugino di terzo grado » rispose Albus dopo qualche secondo, tornando a sorridere. « Ora, mi sembra che abbiano deciso di preparami una camera... sei decisamente un interprete poco affidabile Ted, ma ho sempre ammirato la tua capacità di adattarti ad ogni circostanza. Mi fa piacere trovarti in salute. »  
All’improvviso a Teddy passò un solo pensiero per la testa. « Come sta James? » chiese allora, le dita che si strinsero con violenza sugli avambracci.  
« Credo si sia fatto la ragazza... ma è quasi un mese che non ricevo notizie da casa, forse ha deciso di lasciarla per una preda più ricca. »  
« Cosa? »  
« Santo Merlino! Non crederai che James si sia chiuso in casa prostrato dal dolore, dalla sofferenza e dalla vergogna?! È di James che stiamo parlando: conoscendolo avrà finto di far parte del dipartimento Auror e di aver perso l’occhio in qualche battaglia contro sconosciuti maghi oscuri russi per rimorchiare. »  
Teddy suo malgrado sorrise. Ed era l’unica cosa che non avrebbe mai voluto fare, ripensando a James.  
« Non mi chiedi nemmeno di tua nonna? »  
Si riscosse, e fece per aprire la bocca, ma Albus lo precedette: « Non scomodarti, sta alla grande come al solito. Muore solo di dolore ogni giorno per il nipote scomparso. Ma a te questo non importa. »  
Poi afferrò il borsone e, gettandoselo in spalla, iniziò a salire le scale alla ricerca di qualcuno che gli indicasse la sua stanza suppose Teddy, prima di rendersi improvvisamente conto di quello che il ragazzo gli aveva appena detto.  
« Chi ti credi di essere per venire qui a dirmi queste cose!? »  
Albus si voltò con un sorriso leggero sulle labbra e gli occhi impenetrabili: « In questa storia tu credi di essere il Lupo Cattivo, e questo farebbe di me Cappuccetto Rosso o la Nonna, a tua scelta. Solo che, in questo modo, il ruolo del Cacciatore rimarrebbe scoperto. »  
Poi il muro e le scale lo nascosero e Teddy dovette metabolizzare in fretta che quello non era più l’Albus Severus Potter che aveva conosciuto da bambino.

***

Teddy dormì male quella notte e quando si svegliò si accorse da subito del profondo mal di testa che martellava le sue tempie.  
Era il preannuncio di qualcosa e lo sapeva. Lo sapeva bene.  
Poi ricordò Albus e il resto passò in secondo piano.  
Non sapeva che cosa pensare di quella visita inaspettata, di quell’intromissione nella sua vita da ramingo. Una vita che aveva scelto, ma non voluto.  
Sua nonna gli aveva sempre detto che era dovere di ogni uomo rispettare le scelte degli altri, a meno che non mettessero in pericolo altre persone.  
Teddy se ne era andato per salvare gli altri. Non aveva messo nessuno in pericolo, o almeno aveva tentato. Perché adesso gli veniva rimproverata la sua scelta? Perché Albus non voleva accettare, così come avevano fatto tutti? Perché non voleva allontanarlo, come tutti?!  
Teddy scese le scale con passo felpato per evitare di disturbare gli ospiti dell’Eliantos e quasi inciampò quando sentì una risata potente uscire fuori dalla cucina.  
Guardò confuso l’orologio a muro nell’ingresso, appeso proprio sopra la testa di Asterios, che russava come al solito. Le sei del mattino.  
« Giuro, non capisco una parola di quello che dici... ed è inutile che gesticoli, fino a che Ted non scenderà non saprò rispondere a nessuna delle tue domande. »  
Teddy aprì la porta della cucina, trovando Anthia con le mani strette sui fianchi e il cipiglio di un cinghiale infuriato.  
Capì subito perché.  
Albus se ne stava appollaiato sul bancone, a torso nudo, i capelli bagnati sciolti sulle spalle e una tazza di caffè in mano: decisamente non il massimo dell’igiene nella cucina di un albergo, per quanto piccolo fosse.  
« Che accidenti stai facendo?! » domandò Teddy allibito.  
« Sono sceso a prendere un po’ di caffè e la tua ragazza mi ha quasi lanciato contro tutti i suoi coltelli da cucina. »  
« Sei sceso a prendere un caffè mezzo nudo e nell’orario in cui la gente normale dorme. E non è la mia ragazza. »  
Anthia lanciava occhiate di fuoco da Teddy a Albus, senza essere minimamente presa in considerazione.  
Teddy decise di ignorare il sorriso divertito di Albus e soprattutto di distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi capelli gocciolanti e si rivolse alla ragazza.  
« Scusa Anthia, è un idiota. »  
« Tutti così voi inglesi, venite qui e pensate di poter fare il comodo vostro... vorrei un caffè Anthia, potresti portarmi una ciambella Anthia, perché ci metti tanto Anthia?! Sapete solo spezzare il cuore alle donne! Fuori dalla mia cucina! Adesso! »  
Albus saltò giù dal bancone con agilità e corse fuori, seguito immediatamente da Teddy, il quale chiuse la porta proprio il momento prima che una tazza si infrangesse sul legno.  
« Credo che abbia una cotta per te » disse Albus, continuando a sorseggiare il suo caffè.  
« Sta’ zitto e va’ a metterti qualcosa addosso. Io devo aprire » rispose Teddy con forte stizza.  
« Sei sempre stato nervoso la mattina presto... Ricordi quando partivamo per le partite di Quidditch della mamma e tu... »  
« Ho detto di andarti a mettere qualcosa addosso, qui non sono abituati a... »  
Albus sorrise e se Teddy non lo avesse conosciuto avrebbe detto che lo stava facendo con studiata malizia. Ma non era possibile... perché mai avrebbe dovuto?  
« Agli ordini Lupo Cattivo. Tranquillo, non mi perderò nel bosco. »  
Teddy scosse la testa, poi, mentre Albus saliva le scale correndo e facendo un baccano d’inferno, prese un cuscino da una piccola poltrona nell’angolo e lo lanciò contro Asterios.  
« Smettila di far finta di dormire! » disse nella propria lingua.  
« Il ragazzino è divertente » rispose Asterios in inglese con un pesante accento. « E anche carino, no? »  
« Vecchio pervertito! » fece Teddy ridendo tra i denti, mentre spalancava le imposte.

***

Albus tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando ebbe chiuso dietro di sé la porta della stanza che gli avevano assegnato. Le spalle si incurvarono quel tanto che bastava a riconoscere in lui il tipo dell’intellettuale più che del cacciatore, come aveva voluto far credere a Teddy.  
Era in questo modo che pensava a lui: Teddy.  
Era sempre stato Teddy nella sua mente, ma lo aveva sempre chiamato Ted nella vita reale.  
Aveva cercato di rafforzare il muro che li divideva nonostante avesse una cotta per lui sin da quando aveva capito quale fosse la differenza tra uomo e donna.  
Ma non era davvero una cotta, perché una cotta non spingerebbe mai nessuno a girare il mondo alla ricerca di una persona.  
Albus aveva sempre avuto paura di dare un nome al sentimento che provava per Teddy, soprattutto perché il loro rapporto era praticamente inesistente. Per Teddy c’era stato James. Per Albus c’erano stati i libri.  
Ricordava i momenti in cui più si era sentito invisibile, nascosto dietro la schiena muscolosa del fratello maggiore. Era un ragazzo gracilino il cui padre aveva salvato il mondo, cosa della quale anche Albus avrebbe dovuto portare il peso. Ma alla fine rimaneva solo un ragazzino gracilino che aveva paura di guardare negli occhi le persone che lo circondavano.  
Dopo la scuola aveva scelto una professione che gli avrebbe permesso di salvare gli altri senza essere obbligato a instaurare un rapporto umano con loro. Distaccarsi, distaccarsi sempre: questo era il trucco.  
Nel frattempo Teddy passava davanti a lui senza vederlo. Tutti passavano davanti a lui senza vederlo. Non veramente.  
Poi c’era stato l’incidente con James.  
Teddy aveva ereditato dai genitori le loro caratteristiche magiche, il Metamorfismo della madre e la Licantropia del padre.  
Solo che la Wolfsbane non aveva alcun effetto su di lui.  
Le decine di Guaritori consultati avevano concordato che il suo era un caso unico al mondo: l’incredibile capacità che aveva il suo corpo di trasformarsi a suo piacere impediva alla maledizione di compiersi tutti i mesi, ma quando la luna piena aveva la meglio, la mutazione era talmente violenta che la Pozione Antilupo non recava alcun sollievo.  
Tuttavia non era mai accaduto niente di grave e Teddy aveva tutto sommato avuto un’infanzia serena. Almeno fino alla notte in cui James era passato a casa sua, una sera di luna piena in cui il ragazzo ancora non aveva subito la trasformazione e quindi difficilmente il lupo si sarebbe fatto vivo.  
Ma la maledizione aveva compiuto il suo dovere a metà della notte e James era riuscito a fuggire per miracolo, perdendo l’occhio destro.  
Albus ricordava il panico di sua madre, il volto contratto e serio di suo padre. Ricordava le lacrime di Lily e quel continuo sussurrare di Teddy: « Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace... »  
Teddy era rimasto a Londra fino a che non aveva saputo che James era fuori pericolo e poi era partito senza dire niente a nessuno.  
Quando se ne erano accorti la sua traccia magica era ormai scomparsa.  
C’era voluto un anno intero perché Albus trovasse il coraggio di partire alla ricerca del giovane Lupo Mannaro. Prima di tutto perché mancava – e sarebbe sempre mancata – l’approvazione paterna e poi perché temeva il momento in cui lo avrebbe trovato.  
Ma da quel giorno erano passati altri tre anni e Albus era cambiato così tanto che nemmeno lui si riconosceva.  
Mentre ripercorreva con la mente ricordi che non lo avevano mai davvero abbandonato, si guardò allo specchio: i capelli lunghi che si asciugavano all’aria, il torace asciutto e non troppo muscoloso, gli occhi verde scuro di un ragazzo che ha imparato a contare solo su se stesso.  
Mentre si infilava una maglietta pulita arrivò finalmente alla conclusione che attendeva di trovare da tre interi anni: se anche era partito per riportare Teddy a casa, adesso le cose erano molto, molto diverse.  
Con un sorriso appena accennato prese la lettera che la notte prima aveva preparato per i suoi genitori e la stracciò, gettando i frammenti in giro per la stanza come tanti coriandoli.  
Aveva imparato una cosa importante in quell’eterno vagabondare da un posto all’altro: se voleva una cosa, l’avrebbe avuta ad ogni costo.

***

« È un vecchio amico? Un compagno di scuola? Un parente? Cugino? Fratello? Nipote? »  
« Sembro così vecchio da poter avere un nipote?! » replicò Teddy spazientito all’ennesimo interrogatorio di Poplia.  
Lei fece una faccia imbronciata; i lunghissimi capelli neri raccolti in una treccia alta ondeggiavano ai movimenti che compiva per rassettare la stanza mentre i suoi occupanti erano in visita alla città.  
Teddy nella maggior parte dei casi usava la sua bacchetta magica, ma quando lavorava insieme a Poplia, che nonostante la gravidanza avanzata continuava a voler dare una mano in giro, teneva sempre a freno il suo desiderio di ricorrere alla magia: Poplia aveva il terrore che il suo bambino nascesse Magonò come lei e Teddy preferiva evitare di ricordarle l’esistenza della magia nel mondo.  
« Insomma... Perché non vuoi dirmi chi è?! Aha! » esclamò all’improvviso come se avesse risolto un mistero dell’universo. « È una vecchia fiamma? » aggiunse inarcando le sopracciglia con un sorrisetto.  
« Una vecchia cosa? » rispose il ragazzo confuso, non conoscendo il significato di quella parola.  
« Sai... ragazzo, fidanzato, amante... quella roba là! »  
Teddy la guardò sconvolto, il braccio sollevato nell’intento di aprire le tende per dare aria alla stanza: « Ma come ti viene in mente?! È il figlio di un amico di famiglia... Ed è troppo piccolo per me. »  
La donna continuò a sogghignare sempre più malignamente mentre Teddy si voltava con foga verso la finestra per nascondere il rossore.  
 « A me non sembra affatto piccolo. E comunque che cosa è venuto a fare qui? Credevo che avessi chiuso tutti i ponti con amici e famigliari. Mi hai raccontato delle bugie, Teddy Lupin?! »  
Teddy sospirò, diviso tra lo spazientito e il divertito: « Non credo di aver capito perfettamente quello che hai detto, ma credo che tu sia tagliata per essere una mamma fin troppo severa. »  
Poplia gli sventolò contro un cencio pieno di polvere. « Ricordati che io e te siamo entrambi dei reietti nel mondo della magia, dovresti aver più rispetto per chi ti accoglie e ti vuole bene. E anche per chi ti cerca in ogni parte del mondo. »  
I capelli di Teddy cambiarono velocemente colore dal verde al blu al rosso e questo significava che si era commosso, ma Poplia non poteva certo saperlo.  
« Ma io ho grande rispetto per te e per la tua famiglia, Poplia. »  
Poi le si avvicinò con un sorriso e la baciò sulla guancia: « Credo che andrò a vedere se Pansophios ha bisogno di me. »

Teddy lavorò per il resto del pomeriggio appollaiato sul tetto dell’alberghetto, nel tentativo di riparare qualche tegola smossa senza usare la magia: Pansophios diventava decisamente nervoso quando lui estraeva dalla tasca “il dannato bastoncino”. Teddy si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto quando suo figlio avrebbe avuto i naturali scoppi di magia involontaria.  
In ogni caso il risultato fu che lui imparò a riparare un tetto senza magia e che le sue dita ne uscirono peggio di quanto avrebbe mai pensato.  
E quando giunse l’ora di cena l’emicrania era aumentata in modo esponenziale.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo appena poté andare a riposare nella sua stanza e fu allora che si rese conto che Albus non si era visto per tutto il giorno, da quando gli aveva intimato di mettersi una maglietta. Ma era così stanco e la luna piena era così vicina che decise di rinunciare ad indagare e di andarsene a dormire.  
Quando entrò nella sua stanzetta sistemata nel punto più alto dell’albergo, ovvero nella soffitta, il proposito di riposare che aveva avuto fino a quel momento fu accantonato, perché Albus lo aspettava, seduto composto davanti alla piccola scrivania che occupava l’angolo più luminoso della stanza: leggeva un libro e non sollevò gli occhi nemmeno quando Teddy sbatté la porta con forza.  
Il letto li divideva e il Metamorfomago rimase immobile a gambe appena divaricate in attesa che fosse l’altro a fare la prima mossa.  
« Ti fanno sgobbare qui dentro » commentò all’improvviso il più giovane, chiudendo il libro con uno scatto e rimettendolo al suo posto sulla scrivania.  
Teddy decise improvvisamente di non voler litigare e sospirò: « Hanno poco personale. »  
« Com’è che hai deciso di venire in Grecia? » domandò Albus come se non fosse entrato nella sua stanza per convincerlo a tornare in Inghilterra.  
« È stata una decisione improvvisa, come gli altri spostamenti che ho fatto da un paese all’altro. Non c’è stato niente di premeditato. »  
Albus annuì come se già lo sapesse, poi si alzò e fece qualche passo nella stanza.  
Teddy decise improvvisamente di voler smettere di giocare. « Perché ci giri intorno: coraggio! Sfodera i tuoi migliori argomenti che mi dovrebbero convincere a tornare tra le braccia di mamma Inghilterra, fai del tuo meglio. »  
Lo vide sorridere e tentare inutilmente di nascondere il sorriso: « Ho preso l’improvvisa decisione di non tentare di convincerti a fare niente di quello che non vuoi fare. »  
Teddy strinse con forza i pugni, sentendo la rabbia del Lupo dentro di lui invaderlo, il desiderio di dilaniare a morsi la pelle del collo di Albus divenne quasi doloroso e i suoi capelli cambiarono improvvisamente colore dall’azzurro pallido al nero cupo.  
« Da quanti mesi non subisci la trasformazione? » chiese allora Albus, inquietato dall’improvviso cambiamento di atmosfera.  
Teddy ignorò la domanda ed emise un basso ringhio gutturale che non aveva niente di umano, poi subito dopo esalò: « Sei venuto a prendermi in giro per caso? Prima dici che vuoi riportarmi a casa, adesso che non ti interessa più. Ti informo che la mia vita non è un giocattolo con cui ti puoi trastullare. »  
Albus si fece mortalmente serio e quella sottile ironia che Teddy aveva visto brillare nei suoi occhi sparì, mostrandogli lo stesso ragazzo che aveva conosciuto fino a quattro anni prima. Solo che quella serietà inquietò il Lupo dentro di lui e lo indusse a fare un passo indietro. Se avesse avuto le orecchie le avrebbe abbassate, in posizione difensiva ma comunque pronto ad attaccare.  
Poi Albus parlò e la sua voce era calma e posata: « Non ho mai pensato che in te ci fosse qualcosa di cui prendersi gioco, Ted. Sono venuto a cercarti perché credo di aver trovato un modo per aiutarti, non solo perché vorrei che tornassi a casa con me. La decisione a questo proposito è solo tua. »  
Il Lupo allentò la presa sulla sua mente e si ritrasse in un angolino dentro di lui, lasciando dietro di sé solo il pulsare dell’emicrania e i muscoli molli come gelatina.  
« Nessuno può aiutarmi » rispose, abbassando gli occhi a terra. « Se ci proverai finirai come tuo fratello, o anche peggio. »  
Albus incrociò le braccia sul petto e sorrise di nuovo, l’ironia e la punta di malizia tornarono a colorargli il volto: « E se ti dicessi che non mi importa? »  
« Direi che sei un idiota. »  
Teddy decise di sedersi sul bordo del letto perché non era più molto sicuro che le sue gambe avrebbero continuato a reggerlo.  
« Tra due giorni c’è la luna piena e tu non subisci la trasformazione da... quanto? » si informò ancora Albus avvicinandosi e appoggiandosi alla parete in modo da essere davanti a lui.  
Teddy calcolò sulla punta delle dita. « Tre mesi. »  
« La probabilità che accada tra due giorni? »  
« Direi un buon novanta per cento » sospirò il più grande con un alzata di spalle. « Poplia lo sa, ha detto che mi metterà a disposizione la cantina. Domani insonorizzerò la stanza. »  
Albus si sedette accanto a lui e i suoi capelli sfiorarono per caso l’avambraccio di Teddy: erano leggeri e morbidi e profumavano di pulito.  
Il più giovane sospirò: « Devo confessarti di essere ufficialmente passibile di carcerazione. »  
Teddy voltò la testa con espressione confusa: « Hai ucciso qualcuno?! »  
« Ti sembro forse un assassino!? Santo Merlino! » rise di rimando Albus. « Ho solo fatto una cosa decisamente illegale e se si venisse a sapere credo che nemmeno mio padre potrebbe tenermi fuori dai guai. »  
« Tu! Il tranquillo Albus Potter, l’unico della tua famiglia in grado di diplomarsi con tutti Eccezionale?! Che cosa hai combinato? »  
Albus lo ignorò con allegria e continuò imperterrito a parlare. « Te lo dico soltanto perché non ti sfugga di bocca quando parli con i tuoi amici greci! »  
« Mi vuoi dire che cosa hai fatto prima che mi cresca la barba? » rispose Teddy spazientito.  
Albus sorrise: era un sorriso sghembo, non dissimile da quelli di James quando decideva di combinare qualcosa di pericoloso o illegale. Poi sotto gli occhi di Teddy le orecchie di Albus presero ad allungarsi all’indietro, il naso si fuse con il mento a formare un muso allungato, i capelli si ritrassero nella testa e divennero corti peli marroni, le mani si tramutarono in zampe e alla base della sua schiena si formò una lunga coda.  
« Cazzo » sibilò Teddy mentre Albus si trasformava in un pastore tedesco di grossa taglia.  
Il cane scodinzolò muovendosi impacciato sul letto e poi inclinò la testa verso destra, guardandolo con curiosità.  
Teddy alzò una mano senza pensarci e il cane si acquattò, come se temesse di essere rimproverato.  
« Che cosa hai fatto, Albus? »  
L’animale lo guardò continuando a scodinzolare mentre le dita di Teddy si insinuavano nel pelo della sua schiena, poi all’improvviso si fece più vicino e gli posò la grossa testa sulle gambe.  
Teddy grattò in mezzo alle sue orecchie mentre diceva: « Sei un povero idiota Albus, non dovevi farlo. »  
Il tono di voce era tranquillo, quasi inespressivo, ma gli occhi vedevano solo una macchia scodinzolante di colore nero e marrone, perché, del tutto indipendentemente dalla sua volontà, si erano riempiti di lacrime.  
Albus decise di recuperare la sua forma umana in quel momento e Teddy si trovò con il volto del ragazzo sulle gambe e le proprie dita immerse nei morbidi capelli del più giovane.  
Si scostò un po’ in ritardo, come se si fosse scottato.  
« Da-dan! » fece Albus, nascondendo il suo improvviso imbarazzo. « Che te ne pare? ».  
« Mi pare una follia! » esclamò Teddy alzandosi in piedi.  
Albus sorrise guardandolo all’indietro, ancora disteso sul letto. « Credo che siano state le stesse parole di tuo padre quando mio nonno, Sirius e Peter decisero di diventare Animagi per lui! »  
Teddy scosse la testa: « Non cambierà niente Albus. Potrei farti del male in modo irreparabile, anche se non subirai la maledizione. Non voglio un nuovo peso sulla coscienza » disse, poi si voltò per evitare di guardarlo in quegli occhi verdi che all’improvviso gli divennero insopportabili.  
« Tra noi due credo che l’idiota sia tu, Ted Lupin. Non penso che dipenda da te quello che decido di fare nella mia vita e se io ho deciso di diventare Animagus per te il minimo che puoi fare è cercare di accettarlo senza avanzare patetiche scuse sul “sentirsi in colpa”, perché tra tutte le persone che conosci l’unica che ancora non ti ha perdonato sei tu. »  
Teddy lasciò che la rabbia lo invadesse, perché era l’unica emozione che in quel momento era in grado di gestire, o almeno l’unica con cui voleva avere a che fare.  
« Vattene fuori » sussurrò, mentre dalla gola gli saliva un basso ringhio minaccioso.  
« Ted, per favore, perché non vuoi provare a tornare ad essere quello che eri prima che James rimanesse ferito? » domandò Albus sedendosi e toccandogli appena il dorso della mano con le dita.  
Teddy si scostò con violenza, senza tentare nemmeno di voltarsi a guardarlo. « Cosa puoi saperne tu? Chi ti credi di essere per venire a sconvolgere quello che ho costruito? Perché non vuoi lasciarmi in pace?! »  
Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio che i due ragazzi non tentarono in alcun modo di interrompere, poi finalmente Albus si alzò in piedi e gli passò davanti per uscire dalla stanza.  
« Ti prego Ted, credimi quando ti dico che vorrei poterlo fare. »  
Passati alcuni istanti da quando il più giovane era uscito dalla stanza, Teddy si sedette sul letto, spossato fisicamente e mentalmente: il lupo lottava per uscire e prendere il sopravvento.  
« E allora fallo » sussurrò piano. « Fallo e lasciami in pace. »  
Ma si stava già addormentando quando le sue parole risuonarono nella camera ormai vuota.

***

Albus non si svegliò quella mattina, perché in definitiva non si era nemmeno messo a dormire.  
Scese comunque nell’atrio dell’hotel molto presto, prima che gli altri ospiti fossero usciti dal loro mondo dei sogni. A gesti si fece capire dalla proprietaria che Teddy aveva chiamato Poplia e si fece condurre nella cantina.  
Lei gli fece un sorriso tirato, lasciandolo lì da solo non appena ebbe estratto la bacchetta magica dal fodero appeso alla cintura.  
Di sopra Albus sentì lo scalpiccio affaccendato delle cameriere e quello strascicato dei turisti che iniziavano una nuova giornata in giro per la capitale.  
Lo raggiunse anche l’odore invitante della colazione, ma l’unico risultato che provocò in lui fu un conato di vomito.  
Iniziò dalle bottiglie di liquore e vino, le cose più delicate.  
Rimpicciolì con la magia le scatole di cibo e biancheria di riserva, poi passò ai vecchi mobili che avrebbero fatto miglior figura in un cassone dei rifiuti.  
Trasportò tutto all’esterno, nel piccolo corridoio che precedeva l’entrata alla cantina, e diede una pulita al pavimento, eliminando anni di polvere. Poi in ultimo posizionò un incantesimo silenziante su tutti i muri e in particolar modo sul soffitto.  
La stanza era spoglia e non troppo grande, ma meno oggetti ci fossero stati in mezzo, meno Teddy avrebbe rischiato di fare del male a se stesso.  
Per ultimo Albus rinforzò la porta con un incantesimo, per evitare che Teddy la dilaniasse con i suoi artigli.  
Quando salì di nuovo era già arrivata l’ora di pranzo e di nuovo a gesti intimò alla giovane donna incinta di non avventurarsi laggiù e di non mandarci nessuno dello staff.  
Trovò Teddy in cucina, intento a mangiare un grande piatto di carne, prevalentemente al sangue. La ragazza che aveva una cotta per lui lo guardava masticando lentamente pane e formaggio.  
Non appena Albus fu entrato lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
« Dormito bene? » chiese gentilmente, come se si fosse svegliato da poco.  
« Perfettamente, grazie. »  
La ragazza disse qualcosa e Teddy rispose con parole incomprensibili.  
« Avrei voluto avere la tua stessa familiarità con le lingue... è stato un grosso problema parlare con chi non capisce l’inglese. »  
« Lo immagino. »  
Albus non si lasciò scoraggiare, né dal fatto che lui non tentasse nemmeno di guardarlo negli occhi né dal suo tono freddo, e aggiunse: « Hai pensato alla mia offerta? »  
« Quale offerta? » chiese Teddy pulendosi le dita con un tovagliolo azzurro.  
Albus si impose di stare calmo, di non mostrare il suo nervosismo e la sua rabbia e rispose piano: « Quella che ti propone la compagnia di un amico domani notte. »  
« Ne abbiamo discusso a sufficienza. »  
« Io non credo proprio. »  
Teddy si alzò all’improvviso, facendo tintinnare le posate e cambiando il suo colore di capelli da azzurro in rosso cupo. La ragazza emise un gemito di stupore.  
« Maledizione! Non voglio che tu sia coinvolto in questo schifo! D’accordo?! »  
Albus trattenne l’improvviso impulso di fare un passo indietro e invece ne fece uno avanti.  
« E invece sono già coinvolto e, guarda un po’, anche la tua ragazza cuoca è coinvolta e la signora con il pancione e quel gigante di suo marito e il portiere sonnambulo e chiunque altro viva sotto questo tetto pidocchioso. Quindi se non vuoi rischiare di ferire, mordere o uccidere qualcuno a cui tieni sarebbe meglio che ti svegliassi e ascoltassi qualcun altro oltre al tuo stupido cervello, qualcuno che cerca solo di aiutarti! »  
Teddy lo guardò come se avesse appena messo una mano sul fornello caldo, gli occhi sgranati e i pugni ancora inchiodati sulla tavola.  
« Tu non sei Albus » disse infine. « O non sei lui o non ho mai conosciuto il vero Albus. »  
« Non sono io ad essere in crisi di identità » replicò il ragazzo, confuso da quell’improvviso cambio di umore e dalla sorpresa mista ad ammirazione che leggeva negli occhi del più grande.  
Improvvisamente si accorse del coltello che la giovane cuoca gli puntava contro con occhi sgranati.  
« Vorresti per favore dire alla tua ragazza che sono un soggetto poco raccomandabile ma non voglio fare del male a nessuno? »  
Teddy si voltò stupito e iniziò a gesticolare verso di lei, la quale un po’ perplessa abbassò l’arma che comunque Albus avrebbe potuto schivare in un attimo con la bacchetta.  
« Allora? Diamo formalmente origine al nostro branco? Ovviamente tu sarai l’Alfa. Non ho mai avuto aspirazione al comando! » esclamò Albus, trovando l’attimo perfetto per sospingere verso quella direzione.  
« Eh?! No, scusa un attimo, io non ho detto che- »  
« Perfetto! Ho già preparato la cantina, faremo una bella cenetta romantica e poi vedremo se andare al cinema oppure restare a casa... » e dicendo così uscì dalla cucina, con il sudore freddo che scivolava lungo la schiena e un inquietante mal di stomaco che non si sarebbe placato per tutto il giorno.

***

Teddy parlava da solo mentre ripiegava ordinatamente le lenzuola pulite da mettere nel grande armadio della lavanderia. A dirla tutta si stava offendendo pesantemente per non essere riuscito a tenere testa ad un ragazzino più piccolo di lui di quasi dieci anni.  
Aveva sempre creduto di essere una persona abbastanza intimidatoria, capace di farsi valere quando veniva il momento, ma con Albus stava diventando terribilmente difficile anche solo parlare senza pensare a... _cose_ – cose a cui non avrebbe dovuto in ogni caso pensare, soprattutto non quando il diretto interessato era un ragazzo che aveva preso in braccio quando era nato.  
 _Non con Albus_.  
La colpa era del Lupo dentro di lui, di questo era certo: tutte le volte che la luna piena si avvicinava diventava molto difficile resistere ad emozioni intense come la rabbia, la felicità, l’eccitazione, il desiderio. I lupi sono essenzialmente naso e istinto e Teddy già di per sé era un tipo che prima di pensare troppo agiva, come quando era partito senza passare nemmeno a salutare la nonna. Il fatto di avere una bestia fatta sostanzialmente di istinti e fame dentro di lui che spingeva per uscire allo scoperto non gli rendeva facile rapportarsi con Albus.  
Perché Albus era decisamente un bel ragazzo e Teddy si era chiesto se quel bel ragazzo comparso dal nulla fosse sempre stato nascosto dentro l’Albus che conosceva e se fosse stato lui - _lui_ , Teddy - a liberarlo.  
Dopotutto Albus era partito per lui.  
Non ricordava l’ultima volta che si era sentito così nei confronti di un’altra persona, confuso e al contempo attratto, come se fosse giusto aspettarsi qualcosa che palesemente era assente.  
Albus era partito per lui, certo. Ma era partito come fratello, cugino, parente di qualche grado. Nient’altro.  
Ma Teddy iniziava a pensare – o sperare – che la cosa non fosse così semplice.  
Un fratello avrebbe immediatamente contattato i genitori. Avrebbe dato la buona notizia.  
Ma Albus era rimasto in silenzio. Era rimasto lì per lui.  
« Parli da solo? »  
Le lenzuola caddero a terra con un tonfo leggero seguito da un mezzo grido del ragazzo, preso alla sprovvista.  
« Ti ho spaventato, caro? » rise Poplia entrando nella stanza e chiudendo la porta.« Sei molto nervoso. E’ per la _Katàra(1)_? »  
« Non conosco questa parola » rispose Teddy rimanendo sul vago.  
Poplia si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sulla spalla mentre lui si chinava a raccogliere le lenzuola.  
 « Ma sai di che cosa sto parlando. »  
« Mmh... » concesse Teddy con un sospiro.  
« Temi di fare del male al tuo amico? »  
Teddy sollevò lo sguardo su quel volto che avrebbe potuto essere quello di sua madre, tanto si sentì affezionato a lei. Avevano quasi la stessa età, ma in lei c’era così tanto amore materno che Teddy si sentiva commuovere ogni volta che la guardava.  
« Temo di far del male a tutti i miei amici. »  
« La magia del Lupo è molto antica, caro. Più antica di questo grande paese. E tu sai che le nostre radici sono molto più profonde di quelle della tua Inghilterra. Un tempo in questa terra ciò che tu consideri una _Katàra_ era considerato un potere divino. Per una notte l’uomo riusciva ad avvicinarsi al mondo degli animali e a tornare se stesso il giorno dopo. Hai capito? »  
Teddy le sorrise, rilassato dal suo tono di voce dolce e gentile. « Forse. In parte. Sono fortunato ad aver trovato una persona come te, Poplia. »  
« Si fa quel che si può » rispose lei toccandosi la pancia con i palmi delle mani. « Ormai manca poco... vedi di essere qui anche il prossimo mese. »  
« Non mancherei per nulla al mondo. »  
La guardò uscire con la sua andatura morbida, quella di chi sta portando qualcosa di delicato tra le braccia, poi ricominciò a fare il suo lavoro e la sua mente andò a inciampare di nuovo su Albus, martellandolo più di quanto non stesse già facendo il panico crescente per la notte successiva.

 

***

 

« Hai mangiato qualcosa? » domandò Albus mentre Teddy saliva lentamente le scale, il mal di testa che rischiava di spaccargli in due il cranio.  
Un’allegra coppietta francese lo superò abbracciata, il loro odore fece rizzare i capelli sulla nuca di Teddy e il ragazzo scoprì i denti quasi senza accorgersene.  
« Ehi! Mi ascolti?! » protestò Albus a voce alta. Teddy impiegò tutta la sua forza per voltare la testa e guardarlo dall’alto.  
Albus lo osservava con occhi sgranati, improvvisamente preoccupato.  
« Ti ascolto » rispose.

La sua voce uscì come un ringhio trattenuto a stento e Teddy si portò una mano alla gola, mezzo incredulo per quella reazione.  
L’altro lo fissava con la bocca semiaperta e il ragazzo si chiese come sarebbe stato assaggiare quelle labbra rosse, sentire sulla lingua il sapore del sangue, un rapido morso...  
Saltò praticamente giù dalle scale e corse verso la porta dello scantinato, scartando di lato quando la bambina riccioluta del secondo piano gli si parò davanti.  
Era presto, era troppo presto per quelle reazioni. Al tramonto mancavano ancora due ore e di solito il suo corpo non reagiva in maniera così violenta se non a pochi minuti dallo spuntare della luna.  
Ma erano anche tre mesi che riusciva a reprimere la bestia dentro di sé adesso il Lupo premeva per uscire, era impaziente come se fosse rimasto chiuso in gabbia per lungo tempo senza mangiare, con il bastone del proprio carceriere sempre vicino.  
Teddy si rifugiò nello scantinato e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, appoggiandovisi.  
Si fissò le mani: tremavano, così come tremava lui.  
Il fatto che riuscisse a vedere anche al buio le sue dita e l’ambiente circostante dimostrava come ormai fosse vicino al crollo definitivo.  
Leggeri colpi risuonarono improvvisamente alla porta, facendolo sussultare.  
« Fammi entrare, Ted » ordinò seccamente la voce di Albus.  
 _Fallo entrare, Ted, vecchio mio. Ho fame. Famefamefamefame.  
_ Teddy scosse la testa, cercando come al solito di scacciare quella voce dalla sua mente senza però riuscirci.  
« Ho una succulenta bistecca al sangue, qui con me... vuoi forse che me la mangi tutta da solo? Potrei anche farlo, sai? »  
E fu così che l’odore di sangue penetrò sotto la porta, aleggiò per qualche istante nell’aria e infine raggiunse il naso di Teddy.  
Il giovane fece un balzo in avanti, precipitandosi verso l’angolo opposto alla porta e raggomitolandosi su se stesso mentre il fiato gli si faceva corto e i denti iniziavano ad allungarsi.  
Ogni volta lottava per rimanere se stesso, per non trasformarsi da preda in cacciatore e viceversa, ma era una lotta vana e idiota: ciò che otteneva era una mutazione violenta e dolorosa.  
La porta si spalancò con un tonfo sordo e il Lupo dentro di lui gli forzò i muscoli del collo, obbligandolo a voltare la testa verso il ragazzo più giovane che era entrato con quella bistecca che colava sangue sul pavimento.  
Teddy dilatò le narici, mentre lunghi peli scuri iniziavano a spuntargli sulle mani e attorno agli occhi e alle orecchie.  
« Non avvicinarti! » lo avvertì conficcandosi le unghie lunghe nelle gambe ancora umane. La voce tuttavia non uscì come avrebbe dovuto e si tramutò in un lungo e tremulo guaito.  
Albus chiuse la porta con un calcio senza distogliere i suoi limpidi occhi da Teddy e pronunciò tutti gli incantesimi che conosceva per chiudere e rinforzare lo stipite.  
« Non ti abbandonerò, Ted » sussurrò Albus con un sorriso, poi lasciò cadere la bistecca, che si spiaccicò sul pavimento polveroso con un violento ciaf!  
Da quel momento in poi Albus e Teddy cessarono di tenersi in contatto con le loro parti umane e lasciarono che le loro menti si perdessero all’interno di quelle dei loro animali.  
Albus si tramutò velocemente e si accucciò, guaendo piano e osservando Teddy che gridava di dolore e piangeva e si lacerava la pelle nel tentativo di tenere chiuso dentro di lui quell’istinto animale che gli diceva di prendere il ragazzo-cane alla gola e mordere e stringere e dilaniare e divorare.

 

 

***

 

Quando Albus si svegliò era ancora trasformato in cane e lì per lì la prima emozione che riuscì a provare fu un desiderio atavico di un pezzo di carne, o in alternativa di cibo per cani. Quando il suo naso tuttavia entrò in funzione, lo mise subito in contatto con tutto il sangue sparso sul pavimento.  
A dire la verità non era una quantità così elevata, ma Albus-cane si spaventò, perché accanto a lui, nudo come un verme, stava il suo Alfa pieno di ferite – non assomigliava al grosso lupo della sera precedente, ma l’odore era lo stesso – e la prima cosa che ad Albus-cane venne in mente di fare fu di avvicinarsi e leccargli l’orecchio per vedere se si sarebbe svegliato.  
Successivamente il cervello dell’Albus-uomo si mise in moto e il giovane Animagus si affrettò a trasformarsi.  
Non appena ritornò in contatto con la propria realtà, le ferite che aveva sparse per il corpo, i lividi e i graffi gli comunicarono che quella era stata una notte estremamente movimentata e che prima di guadagnarsi il favore del Lupo di Ted aveva dovuto lottare parecchio per farsi valere.  
Poi avevano giocato fino allo sfinimento, ma il sangue era sgorgato comunque a sufficienza per tutte le lune piene future, secondo Albus.  
Il ragazzo si passò una mano sugli occhi, accecato dalla luce elettrica della lampadina, individuò una serie di ferite sul corpo di Teddy che avevano immediata necessità di essere curate.  
Si tolse la maglietta ormai quasi ridotta a brandelli e la usò per coprire alla bell’e meglio la vita del più grande.  
Teddy si mosse a malapena, avvolto come era dai fumi del sonno e della stanchezza.  
Albus sospirò, inarcando la schiena per allontanare l’intorpidimento di quella brevissima dormita sul pavimento e al contempo per cercare di non pensare a tutti i dolori che lo stavano man mano invadendo.  
Prima di portare Teddy nella sua stanza recuperò la propria bacchetta, abbandonata in un angolo, e diede una ripulita alla cantina.  
Poi, sospirando, si rassegnò a trasportare di peso il giovane su per le scale, pregando perché nessuno degli ospiti dell’albergo scegliesse proprio quel giorno per svegliarsi all’alba.  
Non fidandosi troppo della propria magia, propenso com’era a chiudere gli occhi e dormire per anni e anni, sostenne sulla propria spalla il braccio di Teddy e praticamente lo trascinò fino alla porta. Quando la aprì si trovò davanti Polplia che lo attendeva seduta su una poltroncina di vimini, gli occhi chiusi e cerchiati dal sonno.  
La donna aprì di scatto le palpebre quando sentì la serratura scattare e si affrettò – per quanto le permise la gravidanza – a sollevarsi in piedi e a correre in soccorso di Teddy.  
Albus avrebbe voluto protestare, ma doveva mantenere l’ultimo barlume di forza per medicare le ferite a Teddy e controllare che non avesse ossa rotte e un aiuto gli avrebbe davvero fatto comodo.  
Camminarono in silenzio, senza rivolgersi parole che in ogni caso non avrebbero capito.  
Quando, alla terza rampa di scale, il respiro di Poplia si fece più pesante di quello di Albus stesso il giovane le ordinò a gesti di smettere di affaticarsi per loro e la obbligò dopo molte incomprensibili proteste a rimanere ferma sulle scale, attenta solo che non cadessero all’indietro. In tal caso comunque non avrebbe potuto fare molto.  
Sfinito e quasi senza fiato, Albus giunse all’ultimo piano davanti alla porta di Teddy proprio quando il braccio destro minacciava di staccarsi sotto il peso non indifferente del Licantropo. Non fece in tempo ad entrare nella stanza che quasi gettò di peso il ragazzo sul letto, appoggiandosi poi alla porta nel tentativo di fermare il tremito nelle gambe e quella vertigine improvvisa che l’aveva colto di sorpresa. Poplia gli si avvicinò, prima di essere chiusa fuori dalla stanza, allungò una mano e gli fece una carezza gentile. Albus le sorrise, un sorriso tremulo e stanco, ma nel quale riuscì a infondere tutto l’ottimismo che sentiva dentro di sé adesso che il peggio era passato.  
Aveva appena chiuso la porta quando Teddy mugugnò qualcosa e si accomodò sulle coperte, sporcando il cuscino e il copriletto di sangue. L’altro, con gli occhi cerchiati, le palpebre pesanti e il desiderio di distendersi a terra e dormire per il resto della vita, dopo aver controllato che Teddy non stesse morendo dissanguato, si diresse invece nella propria stanza per recuperare le bottiglie di Dittamo e Rigenerasangue.  
Barcollò come un ubriaco cercando di schiarirsi le idee e riuscì miracolosamente a prendere tutto l’occorrente senza inciampare in alcun mobile né sbattere il naso contro una porta. Quando tornò nella stanza di Teddy quest’ultimo non si era mosso di un millimetro e dormiva, apparentemente ignaro delle ferite che gli costellavano il torace.  
Albus scosse la testa, smuovendo i propri capelli che andarono a scompigliarsi più del solito, e si ordinò di darsi una svegliata se non voleva assassinare l’uomo di cui era innamorato.  
I tagli che più lo preoccupavano erano il più profondo, sulla spalla, che continuava a perdere sangue e quello meno violento, ma dai bordi slabbrati e sporco, che Teddy si era procurato da solo sulla coscia durante la trasformazione, così come tutta la miriade di graffi, taglietti e lividi che costellavano la sua pelle.  
Albus si distese accanto al ragazzo affrettandosi a passare un batuffolo di cotone sulla carne viva, che immediatamente ma con lentezza iniziò a rimarginarsi.  
Frugò allora nella sua piccola borsa ed estrasse un paio di pinzette con cui ripulì la ferita sulla coscia di Teddy dalla sporcizia che vi si era appiccicata e versò qualche goccia di pozione direttamente dentro il taglio.  
Teddy artigliò all’improvviso le coperte sporche e Albus sollevò gli occhi su di lui, spaventato per averlo svegliato così all’improvviso.  
Ma gli occhi del ragazzo erano sì aperti, ma non troppo lucidi.  
Albus si sollevò dalla posizione accucciata che aveva preso e si distese di nuovo accanto a Teddy.  
« Spero che valga la pena di tutto questo... » sussurrò, immaginando che la Licantropo non lo potesse sentire o che, se anche lo sentiva, di certo non poteva capirlo.  
Teddy in effetti era incapace di intendere e di volere in quel momento, ma il Lupo dentro di lui decise di fare un ultimo colpo di testa prima di ritirarsi nella propria tana per il lungo periodo successivo e quando l’odore di sudore e sangue di Albus arrivò alle narici di Teddy, quest’ultimo non impiegò più di qualche secondo per voltare un po’ la faccia, allungare il braccio e imprigionare la bocca di Albus sulla propria.  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista, senza comprendere fino in fondo che ciò che aveva atteso per così tanti anni stava infine accadendo.  
Albus riuscì a malapena a sentire il sapore della lingua di Teddy prima che il più grande cedesse al sonno e alla spossatezza e si abbandonasse di nuovo sul letto.  
« Cazzo » balbettò Albus a voce alta, gli occhi ancora fissi e sgranati.  
 « Ok... » sussurrò poi scuotendo piano la testa. « Ok, sì. Ne è valsa la pena. »  
Il passo successivo fu quello di racimolare la forza per controllare che tutte le ossa di Teddy fossero al posto giusto.  
Quando si accorse che il ragazzo aveva una costa incrinata per poco non si mise a urlare per la frustrazione. Di usare la Medimagia non se ne parlava proprio, dato che aveva il cervello in pappa per la stanchezza e per il sapore di Teddy sulle labbra.  
Albus tirò così fuori dalla sua borsa un rotolo di bende e si preparò a curare Teddy con i metodi funzionali, benché primitivi, imparati dai Babbani.

***

Teddy si svegliò lentamente, portandosi dietro per parecchi minuti una sonnolenza atavica che gli impedì a lungo di aprire del tutto gli occhi.  
Ci volle diverso tempo perché la sua mente riportasse a galla quello che era accaduto la notte precedente e perché riuscisse a domandarsi dove era finito il ragazzo che si era occupato di lui.  
Quando il pensiero di Albus si fece strada nel suo cervello, Teddy si sollevò di scatto sul letto inaspettatamente preoccupato di essere solo, come sempre si era svegliato dopo la luna piena negli ultimi anni. All’improvviso l’idea di non trovare nessuno fu così insopportabile che per poco non gridò il nome di Albus solo per vedere se fosse nei paraggi.  
Tuttavia si bloccò quando aveva già la bocca aperta, perché dal bagno proprio dietro di lui proveniva lo scrosciare della doccia e un mugolio molto simile ad una melodia cantata a mezza voce.  
Teddy allora voltò il busto, rendendosi conto che là dove avrebbe dovuto poggiare la testa stavano i suoi piedi, e là dove avrebbero dovuto stare i suoi piedi stava la sua testa.  
Si era insomma agitato talmente tanto durante la notte che era arrivato a dormire come quella pazza di Pippi Calzelunghe, delle favole della sua infanzia.  
Il giovane lasciò ricadere la testa e il busto sulle coperte, prendendo nota delle fasciature che aveva sul petto e delle ferite nuove, adesso cicatrizzate ma pur sempre doloranti.  
Si accorse di essere insolitamente pulito, quasi profumato, cosa che mai era accaduta dopo una trasformazione e immaginò che Albus lo avesse curato e poi anche lavato.  
Prima di lui solo sua nonna aveva trascorso tanto tempo con Teddy, ad occuparsi della sua salute e del suo aspetto.  
Aveva molto su cui riflettere, ma Teddy pensò che fosse meglio attivare il proprio contorto cervello dopo che Albus se ne fosse andato dal suo bagno.  
Magari asciutto. Magari vestito.  
E magari Teddy avrebbe potuto sbrigarsi a scendere da quel letto e indossare i pantaloni prima che con il risveglio e con il pensiero di Albus nudo sotto la sua doccia si presentasse un piccolo problema che assolutamente non voleva avere.  
Era psicologicamente pronto a seguire il proprio consiglio quando Albus aprì la porta del bagno con un rumore sordo e Teddy sgranò gli occhi senza volerlo, sussultando.  
« Ah, sei sveglio, Ted... come ti senti? »  
Ma perché, _perché_ non era in grado di fingere di dormire? Perché?!  
« Bene... » sussurrò a malapena, obbligandosi a non guardarlo.  
Il ragazzo però si fece avanti mentre il vapore del piccolo bagno invadeva la stanza e Teddy si trovò a fissarlo di sotto in su, cosicché il sorriso di Albus gli sembrò storto, ma indubbiamente molto, _troppo_ , bello.  
« Hai dormito quasi tutto il giorno » commentò il ragazzo chinandosi un po’ su di lui. I suoi capelli lunghi e bagnati pendevano ai lati del volto, sgocciolando attorno al capo di Teddy che finalmente ebbe una panoramica del corpo di Albus. L’acqua non ancora asciugata gli scivolava dalle spalle fino all’asciugamano stretto in vita e profumava di bosco e del suo bagnoschiuma al cedro.  
Teddy dovette sollevare le ginocchia al petto per evitare che il lenzuolo mostrasse al pubblico quanto fosse improvvisamente eccitato.  
Pensò molto intensamente alla nonna, pensò a Harry e a come lo avrebbe strozzato se mai avesse scoperto che stava avendo una fantasia sessuale sul suo figlio minore, pensò a come portava Albus sulle spalle quando era un marmocchietto, arrivò anche a pensare alla McGranitt nuda sotto la doccia, ma questo pensiero lo riportò immancabilmente ad Albus, lo stesso Albus che si era chinato ancora di più su di lui, storcendo un po’ la testa per tentare di guardarlo davvero in faccia.  
« Va tutto bene, Ted? »  
Ted Ted Ted! Perché diavolo lo chiamava sempre Ted?! Che cosa c’era che non andava in Teddy!?  
 _Puniscilo compagno_ , disse il Lupo sonnacchioso dentro di lui risvegliandosi a malapena dal suo letargo, _come si permette di chiamarti Ted? Io dico di acchiapparlo e fargli molto, molto male.  
_ « Bene, sì » disse Teddy, ma quello che uscì fu un patetico “Bnsi” che fece aggrottare le sopracciglia ad Albus, cosa che lo indusse a stringere le gambe tra di loro per evitare di saltargli addosso.  
Avrebbe anche potuto resistere, forse, se nel risollevarsi Albus non si fosse chinato ancora di più e un ciuffo dei suoi capelli bagnati non gli avesse sfiorato inavvertitamente la spalla.  
« Forse hai solo fam- »  
I dubbi sulla presunta fame di Teddy furono spazzati via dal modo in cui il ragazzo allungò repentinamente le braccia verso l’alto per afferrare la nuca del più giovane e schiacciare la sua bocca contro la propria in qualcosa di soffocante che assomigliava più ad un prolungato morso che ad un bacio.  
Albus, preso alla sprovvista, quasi caracollò a terra, ma Teddy fu abile a trattenerlo su di sé, sempre al contrario, in modo che i suoi occhi stavano fissi sulla gola del ragazzo e le sue mani tiravano ciocche di capelli a caso nel tentativo di non staccarsi da lui.  
Era un sapore buono, fresco, pulito e in qualche modo familiare ma mille volte meglio di ogni vacuo ricordo di baci precedenti.  
La paura di Teddy che Albus volesse spostarsi passò nel momento in cui il ragazzo premette i palmi aperti delle mani sul suo petto, sfiorando la pelle che non era coperta da quelle bende.  
Albus mugolò in modo delizioso quando i denti di Teddy andarono ad assalire il suo labbro inferiore, come un cucciolo di lupo che gioca a tirare le orecchie di un compagno più grande.  
Teddy lo lasciò all’improvviso, sentendo immediatamente la mancanza della lingua di Albus a stretto contatto con la propria.  
« Sc-Scusa » balbettò, incredulo di non aver saputo trattenere i suoi impulsi nonostante la luna piena fosse passata da meno di ventiquattro ore. « Mi dispiace, Al- » ma non potè continuare a scusarsi come avrebbe voluto perché Albus gli mise immediatamente una mano sulla bocca e ruotò attorno al letto, fino a vederlo finalmente dal lato giusto del mondo.  
« Scusati per questo e giuro che ti uccido con le mie mani » gli sussurrò a pochi millimetri dal volto. Poi tolse la sua mano dalla bocca di Teddy e lo baciò di nuovo, incorniciandogli il volto con le mani, sfiorandogli la pelle con la punta delle dita, lasciandolo stordito e inerme, incapace anche di sollevare un braccio.  
All’improvviso la mano destra di Albus andò a inoltrarsi sotto il lenzuolo che ancora copriva il più grande. Teddy singhiozzò sulla sua bocca quando sentì che chiudeva la dita a pugno sulla sua erezione.  
« Be’ » sorrise Albus stendendosi accanto a lui, sinuoso come un gatto. « Questo è interessante. E per piacere, Ted, prima di assalirmi la prossima volta ricorda di lavarti i denti... »  
Teddy sembrò allora risvegliarsi da quell’immobilità tanto insolita per lui. Certo, era da tanto che non faceva sesso, ma non per questo voleva dire che sarebbe stato succube di quel ragazzino.  
Stava per agguantarlo per i capelli e strappargli di dosso l’asciugamano che, chissà come, era ancora ben ancorato attorno ai suoi fianchi, quando Albus gli sfuggì scivolando all’indietro e trascinando con se il lenzuolo, che appallottolò con cura vicino alla testata del letto.  
Da quando in qua sulla faccia di Albus Potter si poteva intravedere quella punta di malizia mista a ostentata innocenza? Teddy era proprio sicuro che quello fosse _davvero_ Albus Severus Potter?  
« _Nomen Omen_ un cazzo » balbettò Teddy quando il giovane lo costrinse ad aprire le gambe e si accucciò tra di esse, con un sorriso che avrebbe sgretolato la volontà morale più forte.  
Iniziò giocherellando con la pelle vicino al suo ombelico e con quella morbida dell’interno coscia, perché era un sadico bastardo di prima categoria e almeno questo non era cambiato.  
Teddy si obbligò a non chiedere nulla e a limitarsi ad aspettare, perché dopotutto era lui il capo branco, il maggiore, il... Il flusso dei suoi pensieri si interruppe quando la lingua di Albus passò con noncuranza lungo la sua erezione, provocandogli una serie di brividi improvvisi e inducendolo ad aggrapparsi alle coperte. I suoi capelli gli lasciavano scie umide e fresche lungo le gambe mentre il ragazzo muoveva la testa su e giù, sciogliendo ogni suo pensiero coerente.  
Teddy allungò una mano alla cieca afferrandogli i capelli e portandolo in alto.  
« Smettila! » ordinò rauco. « Smettila, o... »  
Albus si allungò sopra di lui, le labbra rosse e gli occhi improvvisamente preoccupati. « Non ti fa male il costato, vero? »  
Teddy riacquistò lentamente la lucidità a quelle parole. « Come puoi pensare a questo _ora_?! »  
« Ci penso eccome! » ribattè Albus. « Non dovresti fare sforzi troppo... »  
« Dovevi pensarci prima di infilarti tra le mie gambe, stupido! »  
Albus rise strusciando il naso sulla sua pancia e Teddy sentì le vibrazioni della sua risata penetrare fin dentro le proprie ossa. Chiuse gli occhi portandosi un braccio sulla fronte.  
« Terzo cassetto » disse.  
Albus lo fissò un attimo interdetto poi si voltò e scorse un comodino accanto al letto.  
Mollando Teddy si gettò a pancia in sotto nella porzione di letto libera, quasi cacciandogli i piedi in faccia, e il ragazzo si trovò a sorridere come un idiota nell’osservare il compagno che si perdeva nella confusione del cassetto per cercare una boccetta di lubrificante e un preservativo abbandonato da troppo tempo.  
Teddy si sollevò a sedere e si allungò su Albus, certo che l’unico modo per avere la meglio su di lui era distrarlo con qualcos’altro.  
« È, mh, è da molto che non sono passivo... » gli confessò all’orecchio, passando le dita sulla sua schiena fino al bordo dell’asciugamano, che avrebbe resistito allora e sempre.  
Albus ridacchiò. « Allora dovrai aspettare ancora un po’, perché il mio fine da quando sono partito di casa è quello di farmi scopare da te, e adesso che sono così vicino a- »  
Non finì mai di spiegare che cosa avrebbe fatto per raggiungere un così alto scopo perché Teddy gli strinse tra le dita l’erezione, schiacciata sul materasso, e Albus singhiozzò, facendosi quasi sfuggire di mano i due oggetti a lungo cercati.  
 _Mordilo, vecchio mio, adesso subito fallo a pezzi aprilo in due divoralo come solo tu puoi fare non fermarti finché non ti implorerà di continuare in eterno fagli...  
_ Teddy bloccò le incitazioni del suo subconscio animale quando strappò finalmente quella ridicola protezione dell’asciugamano e osservò il corpo nudo e inerme sotto di lui.  
Il più grande inumidì un dito con un po’ di saliva perché la lucidità necessaria per aprire il barattolo si era volatilizzata con l’idea di ciò che stava per fare e aprì le gambe di Albus con un movimento delle proprie ginocchia.  
Il ragazzo affondò la testa nel materasso mugolando versi inintelligibili, quando Teddy iniziò a forzare la sua apertura gentilmente. Albus si mosse febbrilmente sul materasso, cercando di sfregare la propria erezione contro le coperte per raggiungere quel sollievo che la mano di Teddy aveva smesso di dargli.  
Si staccò da lui quasi subito quando si accorse che la carne del ragazzo era troppo cedevole sotto i suoi tocchi.  
« Hai fatto sesso da poco... » borbottò contrariato.  
« Cr-credevi che arrivassi da te v-vergine? » balbettò Albus voltando la testa e mostrando il volto arrossato.  
 _Puniscilo, compagno, merita di essere punito, punitopunitopunito.  
_ Teddy ringhiò di frustrazione, decidendo immantinente che chiunque avesse preso possesso del sedere che adesso aveva lui tra le mani meritava una subitanea e dolorosa morte.  
« Non dirmi che sei geloso! Di me! »  
 _PUNISCILO, TED!  
_ Ora, non era una cosa normale che il Lupo fosse così sveglio e attivo il giorno dopo la luna piena, e se avesse voluto il ragazzo avrebbe potuto ordinargli di tornare a dormire e smettere di intromettersi, ma purtroppo in quella situazione si trovò perfettamente d’accordo con quella parte animalesca dentro di sé e obbedì a quell’impulso che lo spinse a sostituire la punta del dito che aveva immerso dentro Albus con la propria lingua.  
Albus per poco non cadde giù dal letto.  
« Oddio » mugolò sgranando gli occhi. «Oddioddioddio! Ted... Ted, fermo, non- Ted! »  
Ma Teddy non si fermò e Albus fu costretto ad allungare una mano tremante dietro di sé e scostare con forza il volto del Metamofomagus.  
Teddy sbatté le palpebre e si sentì un po’ una merda nell’osservare quanto era andato vicino a far concludere tutto prima del tempo. Il problema era che quella sensazione di potere infinito su un altro essere vivente lo eccitava più di qualsiasi cosa.  
« Stronzo » brontolò Albus con gli occhi appannati voltandosi sulla schiena. « E adesso? »  
Teddy gli strappò di mano il preservativo - la cui bustina portava incisi i segni delle unghie del ragazzo – e lo indossò con le dita che tremavano.  
« E adesso, se ci riesci, cerca di non muoverti. »  
Albus si sollevò a sedere con un sorriso e avvicinandosi gli posò un bacio sul naso cogliendolo alla sprovvista. « Non sarò il tuo schiavetto, Ted... »  
Teddy tossicchiò, fingendo di essere impegnato ad aprire il barattolo di lubrificante, mentre Albus attendeva pazientemente.  
Erano talmente vicini al bordo del letto che quando Teddy lo penetrò piano caddero entrambi di sotto, scoppiando a ridere come scemi.  
Poche spinte dopo e con un piccolo aiuto dato dalla mano di Teddy, Albus si trovò di nuovo al limite, ma al contempo estremamente frustrato dalla lentezza dell’amplesso.  
« Più veloce » si sorprese a chiedere. «Ted, più veloce... »  
« Teddy. Il mio nome è Teddy. »  
« Ti prego, ti prego, Ted! »  
Il più grande si chinò sopra di lui, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio e sussurrò: « Chiamami Teddy e giuro che ti faccio urlare... »  
Albus sgranò gli occhi e si aggrappò alle sue spalle con foga. « Teddy » disse. « TeddyTeddyTedd- » e avrebbe continuato all’infinito se l’altro non gli avesse tappato la bocca con la propria.  
Come promesso Teddy aumentò il ritmo spingendosi contro di lui con forza e occupandosi dell’erezione del ragazzo.  
Vennero senza curarsi di capire chi avesse concluso per primo e ansimando l’uno sulla bocca dell’altro. Teddy sostenne la testa di Albus con una mano per evitare che la sbattesse contro il pavimento e con un sospiro appagato rotolò accanto a lui, accogliendo un’improvvisa, innaturale e incredibile felicità che lo invase fino a fargli del male quasi fisico.  
Albus lasciò ricadere le braccia come se stesse per fare un angelo di neve, quasi sbattendo la sua mano sulla faccia di Teddy, che sbuffò a metà tra il contrariato e il divertito davanti alla noncuranza dell’altro.  
D’improvviso gli saltò alla mente la portata di quello che aveva appena concluso con un ragazzo di quasi dieci anni più giovane di lui, che quando era piccolo giocava insieme a lui e James cercando di eguagliare la loro bravura su una scopa, che leggeva più libri in due giorni di quanto lui aveva mai fatto in un anno,  che era figlio dell’uomo che si era sempre comportato come un padre nei suoi confronti, che... che... che era bravo a letto in modo terrificante.  
Trattenendo il fiato, ascoltò il respiro di Albus placarsi vicino al suo orecchio senza assolutamente sapere che cosa sarebbe successo da quel momento in avanti.  
« E così... » iniziò mimando un colpo di tosse. « Così sei partito dall’Inghilterra solo per questo? »  
Chiuse gli occhi e si posò un braccio sulla fronte, incapace di credere di aver appena detto quello che effettivamente aveva detto.  
La risatina che fece Albus a quel punto gli fece arrossare il volto molto più di quanto era successo nella mezz’ora precedente a quella conversazione.  
« Se fosse davvero così potrò davvero dire che ne è valsa la pena! » esclamò il ragazzo divertito, appoggiando la guancia sul suo petto e stirandosi come se si fosse appena svegliato da un lungo sonno ristoratore.  
« Ho fame! » annunciò a quel punto, senza accennare a togliere quel dubbio che si faceva strada nella mente di Teddy sempre di più, come un tarlo maligno.  
Dopotutto non avrebbe dovuto pretendere niente da Albus. Era già straordinario il fatto che lo avesse seguito per centinaia e centinaia di chilometri solo per riportarlo a casa - e per fare sesso, a quanto pareva - ma le due cose non si escludevano a vicenda.  
Quindi, no, Teddy non avrebbe chiesto niente. Anche perché non c’era niente da chiedere.  
« Ti avevo detto che non ti volevo con me stanotte » disse invece in modo più astioso di quanto desiderava, sollevandosi a sedere e scostando i morbidi capelli di Albus dal suo stomaco dove in realtà avrebbe sempre voluto vederli.  
Lo sentì sospirare alle sue spalle, con la coda dell’occhio lo vide posizionarsi di fianco sul pavimento duro e sorreggersi la testa con il braccio. Possibile che fosse sempre così a suo agio con la sua nudità?  
« Te ne esci adesso con queste cavolate? »  
« Potevo farti male sul serio » continuò imperterrito, senza guardarlo.  
« E infatti mi hai fatto male sul serio... Non te lo ricordi? »  
Teddy si voltò di scatto afferrandolo per le spalle e fissando i propri occhi in quelli limpidi di Albus. « Che cosa ti ho fatto? » ansimò in preda a un improvviso panico.  
La linea delle labbra di Albus, fino ad allora rilassata e aperta in un sorriso dolce, si indurì davanti allo sguardo di Teddy. « Se fosse qualcosa di grave credi che mi sarei rotolato con te sulle lenzuola e su questo cazzo di pavimento? Sei paranoico Lupin. »  
Teddy allora lo lasciò andare come se si fosse scottato. « Saresti paranoico anche tu se- »  
« In culo Teddy! » sbottò Albus, dimenticando di chiamarlo “Ted” come aveva sempre fatto. « Non ne posso più del tuo vittimismo. »  
Il maggiore lo osservò alzarsi in piedi e cercare un paio di pantaloni puliti tra quelli che Teddy aveva appesi allo schienale della sedia.  
Li indossò senza mutande sotto il suo sguardo penetrante e roteò gli occhi quando si accorse che i piedi nemmeno gli uscivano dalla stoffa.  
« Sei un grosso, stupido idiota. E questi pantaloni lo dimostrano perfettamente » lo informò poi senza alcuna logica apparente.  
« Dove vai? »  
« A mangiare. »  
Teddy lo osservò uscire dalla sua stanza e sbattersi la porta dietro le spalle. Sperò che prima passasse nella sua camera per cambiarsi e per ripulirsi altrimenti Anthia avrebbe affilato tutte le lame di cui era in possesso.  
Continuando a osservare la porta chiusa si lasciò ricadere all’indietro, sbattendo la testa sul pavimento e imprecando per la propria idiozia, per l’idiozia di Albus e per l’idiozia di Remus Lupin che aveva avuto la brillante idea di mettere incinta Ninfadora Tonks.

***

L’intenzione di Albus in effetti era quella di correre il più velocemente possibile nella propria stanza per lavarsi, sbattere la testa contro il muro, darsi del deficiente, gioire in modo idiota per quello che era appena accaduto, sbattere di nuovo la testa contro il muro e poi morire disteso sul pavimento lasciando che la polvere lo ricoprisse fino a cancellare ogni traccia della sua esistenza.  
Ma appena uscì dalla stanza di Teddy le gambe minacciarono di non sorreggerlo e lui dovette appoggiarsi con la schiena lungo il legno della porta.  
« Cazzo » disse al muro davanti a lui. « Santo Merlino, non ci voglio credere. Ma è successo davvero o no? »  
Il muro sembrò quasi ammiccare verso di lui, condividendo il suo attonito stupore.  
Era felice in modo indecente e allo stesso tempo era arrabbiato per quello che Teddy aveva appena detto e fatto, inoltre era innamorato di lui in modo molto più violento di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile e adesso che aveva conosciuto il sapore della sua pelle e il tocco delle sue mani non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a quanto si era sbagliato nelle sue fantasie. Non era bello, era incredibilmente, assolutamente, fottutamente paradisiaco.  
Con un singhiozzo di incredulo appagamento si diresse barcollando verso la propria stanza e si rifugiò al buio rassicurante delle imposte tirate.  
La prima cosa che fece fu togliersi i pantaloni e infilarsi sotto la doccia e quando si ricordò di aver lasciato la bacchetta nella camera di Teddy si stava insaponando i capelli, e comunque non avrebbe messo piede in quella stanza per molto tempo.  
Fu un pensiero rapido e privo di logica, ma subito dopo averlo pensato già gli sembrò perfettamente giusto e appropriato: non avrebbe messo piede nella stanza di Teddy per molto tempo, ecco quello che avrebbe fatto.  
Era meglio evitarlo. Troppe cose non dette, troppa voglia di saltargli addosso anche in quel preciso istante quando l’acqua della doccia era talmente fredda da bruciare.  
Quando si fu vestito meditò per qualche attimo se sbattere davvero la testa contro il muro sperando che il pensiero fisso e inamovibile del ragazzo si facesse meno vivido, ma alla fine rinunciò e scese al piano terra, rendendosi conto a malapena che il sole era già quasi totalmente tramontato.  
Incontrò una coppietta - quella francese della sera prima che non aveva idea di quanto era andata vicina ad essere divorata viva - che lo salutò cordialmente prima di salire le scale diretta nella propria stanza.  
La seconda persona che incontrò fu Poplia, che gli si parò davanti in modo tanto brusco e con un sorriso tanto ampio sulla faccia che Albus ebbe l’improvvisa consapevolezza che non mettere incantesimi silenzianti alla porta della camera di Teddy era stato un errore madornale.  
Lei gli strinse forte le mani e sorrise ancora di più quando Albus balbettò in inglese di avere un po’ fame. Se avesse continuato a sorridere in quel modo le si sarebbe sgretolata la faccia, pensò Albus imbarazzato oltre ogni dire.  
Lei però lo condusse nella cucina trascinandolo per un braccio.  
Albus non avrebbe voluto entrare: aveva paura della ragazza con la cotta per Teddy e dei suoi coltelli che adesso non avrebbe saputo fermare, senza bacchetta.  
Ma Poplia lo protesse con il suo sorriso e i suoi modi gentili e la sua pancia enorme e ingombrante e gli servì due piatti enormi di moussaka, per la quale Albus aveva scoperto di avere un debole non indifferente.  
« Teddy » spiegò la donna indicandogli uno dei due piatti.  
Ad Albus parve talmente strana come cosa che per un attimo faticò a comprendere. Quando afferrò il concetto tentò in ogni modo di rifiutare: no, non avrebbe portato un piatto di cibo a Teddy, non avrebbe ripreso la propria bacchetta, non avrebbe messo piede fuori dalla propria stanza se non per mangiare.  
Ma la dolce signora greca con un grosso bambino greco nella pancia fu talmente irremovibile e gli ricordò talmente tanto sua madre che alla fine Albus non potè rifiutare e si ritrovò a salire le scale con due piatti enormi di cibo greco e la consapevolezza che non avrebbe saputo mantenere ancora per molto la sua faccia tosta davanti a Teddy.  
Per un attimo pensò di ignorare l’ordine di Poplia e di portarsi entrambe le porzioni nella propria stanza, ma poi capì che Teddy avrebbe potuto scoprire quella diserzione chiacchierando con la sua datrice di lavoro e allora soccombette al suo doloroso fato.  
Bussò con il piede nel punto in cui si era appoggiato meno di mezz’ora prima a ringraziare Merlino, e Teddy - completamente vestito, per fortuna - aprì poco dopo con un’espressione talmente abbattuta che Albus pensò di essere davvero un disastro, come persona e come amante.  
Ma la sua faccia mutò da depressa a stupita quando scorse Albus.  
« Ho lasciato qui la mia bacchetta » lo informò il ragazzo, incapace di formulare una frase con un po’ più di significato.  
« E quelle? » chiese Teddy facendosi da parte per farlo entrare.  
« Er... me le ha date Poplia. »  
Albus si sentì un idiota colossale, in piedi in mezzo a una stanza dove sembrava essere passato un uragano e con due piatti di moussaka in mano che andavano freddandosi.  
Teddy si affrettò a fare un po’ di spazio sulla scrivania e così Albus poté liberarsi di quel peso.  
Finse di dare un’occhiata in giro alla ricerca della propria bacchetta e fu solo per un caso fortuito che la scorse davvero sotto un cumulo di vestiti sporchi, perché davvero in quel momento la bacchetta era l’ultima cosa a cui voleva pensare.  
La raccolse in fretta e se la mise nella tasca dei jeans, nonostante suo padre continuasse a dire che in quel modo rischiava di rimetterci i gioielli di famiglia.  
« Ehm, allora... ti piace la moussaka? » domandò Teddy nel momento esatto in cui Albus si sarebbe messo volentieri ad urlare pur di rompere quel silenzio.  
« Ah, sì, moltissimo. »  
Entrambi si diedero da fare per infilarsi in bocca più bocconi possibile ed evitare di dover parlare, ma quell’idea geniale li portò anche a finire entrambi i piatti ad una velocità incredibile e dopo pochi minuti avevano di nuovo la pancia piena e il cervello vuoto.  
« Er, Teddy... senti, mi dispiace di averti dato dell’idiota, ecco... solo che a volte ti compiangi talmente tanto che mi fai venire voglia di prenderti a pugni. Te l’ho già detto che sei l’unico che ancora si incolpa di aver ferito James. Vorrei solo che tu capissi che- » ma Teddy non lo fece finire e di nuovo come era successo nel corso di quel pomeriggio allucinante annullò la distanza che c’era tra loro e, afferratogli il volto, lo baciò con forza e una punta di rabbia.  
Albus dimenticò quasi immediatamente quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli: probabilmente cose prive di importanza, o così tanto importanti da poter essere messe in secondo piano senza problemi.  
La lingua di Teddy era così morbida contro il suo palato e il sapore di moussaka si mescolava talmente bene con il sapore naturale di Teddy che Albus avrebbe ricordato quel bacio per il resto della vita. Ma certo, in quel momento ne era beatamente inconsapevole.

 

 **(1)** In greco moderno: maledizione.


	2. Parte 2

I giorni che seguirono furono un allucinante delirio per entrambi.  
Albus ammirò per molto tempo la capacità innata che aveva Teddy di scovare una stanza deserta dove chiudersi e rotolarsi su una qualsiasi superficie orizzontale - o verticale, se proprio non si poteva farne a meno.  
Praticamente tutto l’hotel venne a conoscenza della loro relazione e per poco la povera cuoca con la cotta per Teddy non decise di impiccarsi appendendo una corda all’albero del giardino.  
Poplia la convinse che la vita è bella anche se il ragazzo di cui sei innamorata è palesemente gay e non ti ha mai visto come un essere appetibile nemmeno la volta in cui gli hai pettinato i capelli perché erano un assoluto disastro.  
Poplia era tuttavia la più entusiasta di quelle sessioni di amore clandestino che parecchie volte erano diventate quasi di dominio pubblico prima che i diretti interessati ricordassero di insonorizzare la stanza con la magia.  
Albus aveva iniziato a temere rappresaglie da parte del colossale marito di Poplia, che ogni volta che lo vedeva passare sembrava trapassarlo da parte a parte con il suo sguardo assassino e terrificante – ancora si chiedeva come e perché quell’angelo di donna avesse deciso di sposarsi con quel mostro – ma lui non gli rivolse mai la parola direttamente e il ragazzo imparò ad ignorarlo.  
L’unico che sembrava decisamente divertito da tutta quella storia e che faceva commenti ad Albus incomprensibili, ma che avevano il potere di imbarazzare Teddy in modo inverosimile, era il sonnambulo addetto a controllare l’albergo durante la notte – dovevano avergli anche detto il nome, ma Albus lo aveva dimenticato quasi all’istante.  
Gli unici per i quali quella relazione aveva un che di irrazionale più che di scandaloso, o tenero, o divertente erano i diretti interessati.  
In quei giorni deliranti si erano scambiati non più di due parole, intervallate da gemiti o grida o baci.  
Ogni volta che Albus finiva di ricomporsi al buio di qualche stanza deserta, pensava intensamente che non solo a quel punto sarebbe stato giusto intavolare un discorso, ma che era diventato necessario e impellente farlo al più presto.  
Purtroppo, però, l’incontro successivo si trasformava in un ennesimo round tra le lenzuola e così anche quello dopo e quello dopo ancora.  
Non ci volle molto ad Albus per capire che Teddy non avrebbe mai avuto le palle per intavolare una conversazione civile con lui e che quindi toccava a lui, che aveva sempre detestato parlare con chicchessia dei propri problemi sentimentali e non, tirare fuori quella patina di coraggio che aveva indossato innumerevoli volte davanti al ragazzo e dirgli che la vacanza era durata a sufficienza e che adesso era proprio arrivato il momento di tornare a casa.

Decise di prendere il toro per le corna in un momento in cui non erano vulnerabili – ovvero quando avevano tutti i vestiti addosso – e una sera si infilò nella stanza di Teddy con le sue chiavi personali, che Poplia gli aveva consegnato con uno dei suoi eterni sorrisi, e lo trovò disteso a letto a sfogliare una rivista.  
« Albus! » esclamò il ragazzo sollevandosi a sedere. « Non credevo... »  
« Zitto! » ordinò Albus perentorio allungando una mano avanti per evitare che il più grande si alzasse e si muovesse verso di lui. I suoi capelli quella sera avevano la sfumatura verde che gli piaceva tanto e si obbligò perciò a distogliere lo sguardo per posarlo ovunque tranne che su di lui.  
Il motivo per cui non voleva parlargli era semplice: sapeva che se avesse rotto quello strano equilibrio che avevano trovato, ci sarebbero state davvero poche, pochissime possibilità che Teddy volesse seguirlo davvero in Inghilterra.  
« Torniamo a casa, Ted » si accontentò allora di dire con un sospiro. Dopotutto era inutile fare troppi giri di parole.  
Lo sguardo incuriosito di Teddy diventò all’improvviso glaciale e se prima si era sporto verso Albus adesso si tirò indietro, incrociando le gambe sul letto.  
Albus rimase in piedi, molto vicino al muro per avere un appoggio sicuro nel caso la discussione si fosse fatta animata.  
Teddy lo guardò per qualche attimo con le sopracciglia aggrottate. « Credevo di essere stato chiaro su questo punto: io non torno in Inghilterra! »  
« Ma perché?! Perché, Teddy? » dimentico del suo proposito di non avvicinarsi, Albus si accucciò ai piedi del letto posando le mani a un soffio dai piedi di, osservandolo dal basso.  
« Perché non voglio. »  
« Merlino, ma ti senti quando parli? Sei più infantile di un bambino di tre anni. »  
Teddy non aveva alcuna intenzione di discutere, e questo fu perfettamente chiaro al Albus non appena ricevette quella risposta idiota che non diceva assolutamente nulla, eppure era tutto quello che poteva aspettarsi da lui.  
Perfetto, se ne sarebbe andato senza aggiungere altro: non serviva a niente discutere con qualcuno che non voleva ascoltare.  
« Bene, d’accordo! Io sono infantile, grazie. E tu sei un cazzo di egoista. »  
« Egoista?! » sibilò Albus, dimentico del suo proponimento precedente. « Io sarei egoista?! E perché, sentiamo… » Si alzò da terra stringendo i pugni, improvvisamente arrabbiato.  
Teddy fece la stessa cosa, scostandolo con una mano per alzarsi da letto, e lo fronteggiò faccia a faccia con le braccia incrociate e frementi di rabbia.  
La tensione era così palese e violenta che Albus si chiese come non fosse esplosa innumerevoli volte nei giorni precedenti.  
« Forse perché te ne sei andato abbandonando tutto e tutti per inseguire un tuo stupido capriccio? O forse perché ti sei trasformato in un Animagus rischiando di essere arrestato? Hai sperperato non so quanto denaro di tuo padre per girare il mondo con la stupida scusa di venirmi a cercare. Hai abbandonato la scuola per Guaritori. Hai- »  
« È uno scherzo? » balbettò Albus, incapace di credere che quelle parole stessero uscendo proprio dalla bocca del ragazzo di cui era innamorato.  
Teddy si limitò a fissarlo, come sfidandolo a negare tutte le accuse che gli aveva appena fatto.  
Albus allungò le mani e lo afferrò per le spalle scuotendolo piano. « Stai scherzando, Teddy. Non puoi pensarlo davvero. »  
« Lasciami! » si scostò lui con un movimento repentino, ignorando le lacrime di frustrazione e rabbia che si erano accumulate agli angoli degli occhi di Albus, poi si voltò, mostrandogli la nuca.  
Al ragazzo non restò altro da fare se non osservare le spalle contratte del giovane davanti a lui e i suoi capelli che cambiavano colore velocemente dal rosso al nero al giallo senza apparente logica, ma indicando che era molto turbato.  
Ma ad Albus non importava più quando disse: « Ho rotto ogni regola per te » trattenne un singulto e continuò imperterrito. « Ho disobbedito a mio padre, ho infranto la legge, ho girato mezzo mondo, ho abbandonato la mia carriera di Guaritore prima che iniziasse, ho lasciato la mia famiglia, la mia casa e il mio paese. E l’ho fatto per te, Ted, per te. C-chiamami come ti pare, chiamami pure e-egoista. » Fece una pausa lunga ed era già alla porta, pronto per uscire, quando aggiunse: « Io posso solo dire di essere stato un completo idiota. »  
Mise la mano sulla maniglia e all’improvviso ricordò anche perché era andato a trovare Teddy quella sera. Si infilò una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni ed estrasse un libriccino consumato e vecchio.  
« Quasi dimenticavo » concluse lanciandolo sul letto, dove rimbalzò una volta finendo sul cuscino. « Questo te lo manda Andromeda. »  
Finalmente uscì e si chiuse la porta alle spalle molto piano, quasi senza rumore.  
Immediatamente sentì un senso di soffocamento invaderlo e dovette appoggiarsi al muro bianco e azzurro davanti alla stanza di Teddy per riuscire a rimanere eretto sulle gambe.

***

Quella notte Teddy la passò in bianco a darsi dell’idiota colossale per la maggior parte del tempo e per l’altra parte a complimentarsi con se stesso per aver tenuto duro e non essersi lasciato convincere  
Non aprì mai il libro che gli aveva mandato sua nonna e in compenso aprì molte volte la porta e si diresse molte volte davanti alla camera di Albus, arrivando anche molto vicino a sollevare la mano e bussare, ma poi tornava sempre con la coda tra le gambe a rinchiudersi nella sua stanzetta sopraelevata, per dedicarsi al non facile compito di darsi dell’idiota colossale.  
L’alba lo trovò che si stava ancora rigirando nel letto, ripassando per l’ennesima volta tutta la conversazione avuta con Albus, chiedendosi perché mai fosse venuto al mondo, pregando per essere cancellato dalla faccia della terra e soprattutto chiedendosi se era poi vero che aveva compiuto trent’anni, perché nelle ultime settimane - o forse anni? - si era comportato come un quindicenne in piena crisi ormonale.  
Quando decise di alzarsi dal suo letto di dolore, non aveva ancora ben chiaro che cosa sarebbe successo tra lui e Albus a quel punto e decisamente non aveva molta voglia di scoprirlo. Tuttavia si vestì - con estenuante lentezza - e scese le scale - ancora più lentamente - per andare ad aprire le porte dell’hotel, come era suo compito fare.  
Quando scese al piano terra, tuttavia, trovò che le porte erano già state aperte e che Asterios era sveglio e più attivo del solito.  
Certo di aver fatto tardi osservò l’orologio appeso al muro, ma questo segnava l’ora giusta. Si rivolse quindi al greco seduto con i piedi sul tavolino.  
« Perché è tutto spalancato? »  
Asterios sollevò lo sguardo divertito su di lui e mosse le labbra nascoste dalla pesante barba scura per dire: « Dovresti chiederlo al tuo giocattolo sessuale, ragazzo... »  
Teddy ignorò la provocazione e aggrottò le sopracciglia. « Albus? »  
« Se n’è andato un’ora fa, pagando il conto e con una fretta indiavolata di lasciare il paese, a quanto sembra. »  
Quella fu la doccia fredda più brutta della sua vita e l’avrebbe ricordata per sempre come il momento in cui non seppe assolutamente che cosa fare e si sentì più abbandonato di quando era scappato di casa per rifugiarsi in una fuga senza fine e senza meta.  
All’improvviso una mano gentile gli si posò sull’avambraccio e Teddy sollevò gli occhi appannati su Poplia, che lo guardava con un sorriso triste.  
« Vuoi l’indirizzo dell’Ufficio per la Smaterializzazione Estera? » chiese gentilmente.  
Teddy annuì immediatamente, incapace di pensare a nient’altro da poter fare se non inseguirlo, abbracciarlo, riportarlo a casa.  
Solo che l’Eliantos non era casa. Era solo un albergo dove si era sentito bene per un certo periodo ma che avrebbe abbandonato ben presto alla ricerca di un posto adatto a lui.  
Con un gemito sconsolato, mentre Poplia scriveva nel suo inglese stentato le indicazioni di cui aveva bisogno, pensò che forse non c’era al mondo un posto così e che tutto quello che aveva fatto in quegli anni era stata una corsa verso il nulla.  
Corse per le strade di Atene fino a inoltrarsi nella Città Vecchia, senza potersi smaterializzare perché non aveva mai visto il posto in cui era diretto e desiderando non arrivare mai perché ormai era troppo tardi per trovare Albus.  
 _Lascialo perdere, Ted, vecchio mio... come ha osato abbandonarti? Non si lascia mai il branco, non si lascia mai la propria famiglia. Doveva rimanere con te, vecchio mio, un lupo non insegue il proprio cacciatore, continua a scappare, non guardare indietro continua a correre non ti fermare annusa l’aria davanti a te e non guardare mai alle tue spalle._  
Teddy tentò in ogni modo di bloccare quell’afflusso incontrollato di pensieri che non erano i suoi eppure erano esattamente i suoi, ma quando alla fine, spossato, sporco di polvere e sudore, arrivò all’Ufficio per la Smaterializzazione Estera, annunciato con un bel cartello scritto in greco, inglese e tedesco, quei pensieri continuavano a mulinargli nella testa e la ricerca di Albus era diventata qualcosa di sciocco, inutile e umiliante.  
Sostò per qualche attimo davanti alla porta dipinta di azzurro, osservando i delicati arabeschi in blu e bianco che la ornavano, e poi voltò le spalle senza entrare, proprio come il suo Lupo gli aveva consigliato di fare. Proprio come gli consigliava di fare da quando era nato.  
Vagò per la città per un paio d’ore, senza pensare a niente e senza che i pensieri si decidessero a smettere di asfissiargli la mente, fino a che il figlio del fruttivendolo che aveva il suo banco accanto all’Eliantos non lo trovò e gli comunicò in un greco rapido e difficile da comprendere che Poplia era in travaglio e che l’avevano portata all’ospedale in tutta fretta quasi un’ora prima.

***

  
Teddy si domandò a lungo come fosse riuscito a farsi ammettere non nella stanza della partoriente – cosa che non aveva intenzione di fare nemmeno se lo avessero costretto – ma semplicemente nell’ospedale, viste le sue condizioni.  
La maglietta che indossava, polverosa e macchiata, era oltretutto rigata di sudore, e i suoi capelli pendevano inerti e drammaticamente azzurri ai lati del volto.  
Forse aveva anche pianto nel suo vagabondare, perché quando si toccò la faccia scoprì tracce umide, ma le catalogò come sudore e cercò di non pensarci più.  
Pansophios se ne stava seduto su due piccole sedie di plastica – una era troppo poco per la sua mole – e si torceva le mani guardando fisso davanti a sé.  
Un’ infermiera che passò vicina a lui lo guardò allucinata, come se fosse incredibile che un simile esemplare di uomo potesse aver messo incinta quella creaturina che stava gridando irripetibili improperi in greco nella stanza adiacente.  
« Pansophios... » esordì Teddy avvicinandosi piano. « Come va? »  
« Male » ringhiò l’uomo sollevando i suoi occhi scuri sul giovane. « Gravidanza rischiosa » spiegò poi, scandendo bene le parole, e Teddy si stupì di come per la prima volta, proprio in quel frangente, si preoccupasse di farsi capire perfettamente da lui.  
Si sedette accanto all’uomo con un sospiro, evitando accuratamente di dirgli che sarebbe stato meglio portarla in un ospedale magico. Sapeva che quella era la volontà di Poplia: il suo terrore che il bambino nascesse Magonò come lei le aveva impedito di affidarsi alla magia anche nel momento di darlo alla luce.  
Teddy si sentì improvvisamente così pieno d’amore per quella piccola, infaticabile donna che regalava a tutti i suoi sorrisi, che per poco non afferrò la grande mano dell’uomo accanto a lui per rassicurarlo della sicura sopravvivenza della moglie e del figlio.  
Si trattenne però alzandosi in piedi e girando a vuoto per il corridoio, cercando di non ascoltare gli strilli di Poplia che giungevano attutiti dalla porta.  
Rimasero ad attenderla per un paio d’ore senza che nessuno dei due aprisse più bocca, ma proprio quando Teddy aveva deciso di andare a prendere un po’ di caffè Pansophios lo colse completamente di sorpresa chiedendo molto lentamente: « Non hai trovato il tuo amico? »  
Teddy scosse piano la testa, omettendo che forse avrebbe potuto trovarlo se non si fosse fermato prima di compiere l’ultimo passo.  
« Vado a prendere del caffè. »  
« Bravo » commentò l’uomo appoggiandosi allo schienale delle sue sedie, e non aggiunse altro.  
Teddy vagò per un po’ alla ricerca di una macchinetta Babbana e quando la raggiunse si accorse di non avere spiccioli, così cercò qualcuno con cui scambiarli e riuscì dopo quasi un quarto d’ora a caricarsi di due tazze di caffè nero senza zucchero e a tornare al piano giusto.  
In tutto quel tempo nemmeno per un attimo era riuscito a scacciare il pensiero fisso di Albus, che nella sua mente si alternava alla preoccupazione per Poplia in modo seccante e privo di logica.  
Quando tornò in vista dell’enorme uomo barbuto si rese conto che stava piangendo con un braccio portato davanti agli occhi e allora gettò il caffè nel primo cestino disponibile e corse verso di lui, perché quelle erano - _dovevano_ essere - lacrime di gioia. Poplia non poteva essere morta. Era semplicemente impossibile.  
Quando lo raggiunse i suoi capelli erano diventati neri senza che lui avesse fatto alcun tentativo di modificare il loro colore. Lo scosse per un braccio chiedendo che cosa fosse successo. Forse lo gridò, forse lo sussurrò, ma quello che gli venne in risposta fu un balbettio in stretto dialetto greco di cui non capì nemmeno una sillaba.  
L’infermiera che comparve in quel momento, evidentemente impietosita, spiccicava almeno due parole di inglese e si affrettò a spiegare al ragazzo che madre e figlio stavano bene e che tra poco avrebbero fatto entrare entrambi nella stanza.  
Quindi, sì, quelle di Pansophios erano effettivamente lacrime di gioia e Teddy avrebbe ricordato per sempre come il suo sorriso storto si mescolasse nell’enorme barba assieme a fiumi di lacrime e ad una felicità impossibile da descrivere.

***

Non la mandarono a casa per più di quindici giorni e Teddy fece di tutto per sostituire Poplia nel lavoro all’albergo, anche perchè Pansophios si occupava più della donna e del bambino che della propria attività e Teddy certo non poteva dargli torto.  
Si alzava dunque ogni mattina quasi all’alba per aprire l’hotel e assicurarsi che tutto andasse per il meglio, concordò doppi turni delle cameriere e di Asterios, che oltre al turno di notte avrebbe coperto anche quello di giorno alla Reception - in ogni caso non avrebbe perso ore di sonno, dato che dormiva praticamente sempre - e Anthia si occupò della piccola cucina come mai aveva fatto nella sua vita, facendola trovare a Teddy pulita, lucidata e pronta all’uso in qualsiasi momento della giornata.  
Furono quindici giorni intensi che trascinarono via gli ultimi residui dell’estate e con loro la maggior parte dei clienti, quindi man mano che il caldo scemava il lavoro si faceva meno pesante, dando un po’ di respiro a tutti coloro che si occupavano dell’Eliantos in attesa del ritorno di Poplia.  
Tuttavia Teddy, anche quando gli altri avevano iniziato a tirare un sospiro di sollievo per la ritrovata pace, cercò in ogni modo di non avere un minuto tutto per sé, di tenere la mente impegnata in una qualsiasi occupazione.  
I suoi compagni di lavoro lo osservavano muoversi in tutte le stanze del piccolo hotel nel tentativo di trovare qualcosa da fare, ma fu quando salì per la terza sul tetto alla disperata ricerca di nuove tegole rotte che anche lui si rese conto di stare rasentando il ridicolo.  
Scese così dalla scala, che Anthia gli teneva ferma ai piedi dell’edificio, con aria sconsolata e imbarazzata, cercando furiosamente un’idea per evitare che il proprio cervello iniziasse ad elucubrare e a girare e rigirare sugli stessi sciocchi pensieri, quando, non appena ebbe messo il piede a terra, lo accolse la risata argentina di Poplia.  
Camminava nell’ultimo sole del giorno, sorretta appena dal marito con il bambino tra le braccia e le guance rosse benché un po’ smagrite. Anthia le corse incontro urlando la sua gioia e abbracciandola con foga mentre Pansophios stringeva le labbra, pronto ad allontanare quella ragazza molesta se solo la moglie glielo avesse richiesto.  
Poplia ovviamente si fece abbracciare con gaudio e passò immediatamente il piccolo tra le braccia della giovane, che fissò estasiata il faccino addormentato.  
Teddy sì avvicinò con un sorriso un po’ incerto sulle labbra e la abbracciò a sua volta, cercando di non stringerla troppo per paura che si rompesse.  
« Come stai, Poplia? » domandò doverosamente.  
« Come stai tu, Teddy? » replicò lei aggrottando le sopracciglia. « Non hai raggiunto il tuo ragazzo alla fine? »  
« No. E non è il mio ragazzo. »  
Stettero tutti in silenzio per un attimo mentre Pansophios, lanciando un’occhiata sfuggente alla moglie, rientrava in albergo e Anthia faceva versetti al piccolo che si era appena svegliato e che incredibilmente non aveva iniziato a piangere.  
« Bene! » esclamò Teddy sentendosi infinitamente scoperto sotto lo sguardo fisso e penetrante di quella madre. « Dopotutto ti avevo detto che non mi sarei mai perso la nascita di tuo figlio » disse lentamente, scandendo le parole e cercando di stare molto attento alla lingua, che negli ultimi tempi era andata migliorando.  
« Parli meglio » gli confermò infatti Poplia. « Anthia » esclamò poi rivolta alla ragazza che non prestava più alcuna attenzione a loro, « Perché non porti Narses a conoscere Asterios e gli altri? »  
Anthia non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, come portando una sacra reliquia, si incamminò verso la il portone con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia.  
« Narses... È un bel nome. »  
« Perché non sei partito con lui? »  
Teddy roteò gli occhi scocciato e all’improvviso infastidito dalla libertà che Poplia si prendeva nel parlargli come avrebbe fatto sua nonna. Come si permetteva di dimostrargli il suo affetto?!  
« Vedrai che non sarà un Magonò » rispose allora con un grugnito di sfida. Se voleva toccarlo nei suoi punti scoperti allora Teddy non sarebbe stato da meno.  
Lei però gli prese una mano e lo trascinò all’ombra di una casa, a sedere su una panchina scrostata dal sole. Teddy la lasciò fare, stupito da una sua così improvvisa presa di posizione.  
« Credi che sia questa la cosa che mi preoccupa? Ragazzo! Sarà quello che sarà, non mi interessa. È mio figlio! Amerà me e io amerò lui, e suo padre amerà entrambi noi e saremo una casa l’uno per l’altro. Non importa se Narses sarà in grado o meno di agitare una bacchetta o di cambiare colore di capelli, e non importerebbe nemmeno se fosse toccato dalla _Katàra_... » fece una pausa, fissandolo in volto con un intensità tanto profonda da fargli male, e infine disse le uniche parole che Teddy non avrebbe potuto rifiutare e che Albus gli aveva ripetuto un’infinità di volte convincendolo solo in parte, senza mai vincere il suo orgoglio e la sua paura, disse: « Teddy, tesoro, forse è davvero ora di tornare a casa, non credi? »  
Teddy allora chiuse gli occhi e guardò dentro di sé, aspettando, quasi desiderando, le parole aggressive che il suo Lupo interiore gli avrebbe rivolto: poteva aggrapparsi solo a lui per continuare in quella folle corsa ad ostacoli che lo portava sempre più lontano, più lontano, più lontano... ma anche il Lupo rimase in silenzio. Si accucciò ad uggiolare in modo impercettibile da qualche parte nella mente di Teddy e lo lasciò solo davanti alla verità.  
Il ragazzo allora abbassò la testa e si lasciò abbracciare da quella giovane donna che più o meno aveva la sua età - forse qualche anno di più - ma che portava sulle spalle una saggezza così atavica e un amore così istintivo che Teddy si chiese come aveva fatto anche solo a sperare che lei non fosse in grado di capire i suoi sentimenti e di restituirglieli decifrati, finalmente comprensibili, di sciogliere i suoi pensieri ingarbugliati e dargli quella certezza che gli era mancata fino ad allora e che solo per negligenza propria non aveva saputo trovare in Albus.  
  
Salì le scale fino alla sua camera con lenta spossatezza, come se si fosse appena reso conto di qualcosa di fondamentale che meritava un’attenta meditazione.  
Ma in realtà Teddy, per la prima volta dopo anni, aveva la mente vuota di ogni pensiero o desiderio: semplicemente era arrivato il momento di aprire un libro che aveva lasciato a riposare sul proprio comodino per quindici giorni, percependone la presenza come un qualcosa di bruciante dentro di lui, ma allo stesso tempo senza trovare il coraggio di leggere finalmente la pagina che Albus era stato così attento a segnare con un nastro bordeaux.  
Si sedette sul letto sfatto senza far caso alla confusione che regnava sovrana nella stanza e prese in mano la copertina rigida e logora. Sapeva bene che libro era, dato che sua nonna lo portava quasi sempre con sé e per lungo tempo aveva cercato di fargliene apprezzare la poesia.  
Strano come l’unica cosa che lo aveva spinto finalmente ad aprirlo fosse stata l’assenza di Andromeda e non la sua costante presenza.  
A quella pagina, più logora delle altre per le lunghe letture, la poesia forse più famosa di William Blake, il poeta preferito della nonna.  
Teddy scorse il testo: lo conosceva bene, o meglio, lo aveva sentito leggere molte volte, ma quante di quelle volte aveva prestato attenzione?  
Con un sussulto si accorse che Albus aveva evidenziato con una penna rossa le parole per lui più importanti, e poi con una riga verticale le aveva come isolate e accanto ad essa aveva scritto in grandi lettere tremolanti il suo nome: Teddy.  
 _In quali abissi o in quali cieli  
Accese il fuoco dei tuoi occhi?  
Sopra quali ali osa slanciarsi?  
E quale mano afferra il fuoco?  
Quali spalle, quale arte  
Poté torcerti i tendini del cuore?_ (2) _  
_Teddy rilesse quelle parole fino a farsi lacrimare gli occhi, e poi scese, fino a quel _Tigre! Tigre!_ gridato dal poeta e dai numerosi lettori come un desiderio a lungo sopito, come un ululato di lupo in un deserto desolato.  
E poi scivolò ancora sull’inchiostro consumato, fino alla spigolosa ed elegante scrittura di sua nonna.  
La immaginò mentre scriveva quelle parole china sul libro, in attesa che Albus partisse per la lunga ricerca che lo avrebbe portato fino in Grecia, la immaginò concentrata nel disperato tentativo di trovare, almeno lei, le parole giuste per farlo tornare a casa.  
“ _È molto di più e molto più importante ciò che gli esseri umani hanno in comune, di quello che ognuno tiene per sé e lo distingue dagli altri.”_ (3) _  
_Questo e solo questo gli aveva mandato a dire Andromeda e Teddy chinò la testa sul foglio, senza rimpianti, senza rimorsi, improvvisamente sentendosi solo, solo con il tremendo, doloroso, impetuoso desiderio di essere nel suo letto, a Londra, e di avere la nonna accanto a sé pronta a rimboccargli le coperte come quando era bambino.

***

Albus era tornato a casa propria, nella cara vecchia Londra, una domenica nuvolosa di inizio agosto. Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo e quindi era abbastanza convinto che fosse lunedì, per questo quando entrò in casa si era aspettato di trovarla deserta, e lo aveva sperato con tutto il cuore, perché non era affatto pronto a trovarsi faccia a faccia con tutta la propria famiglia, dovendo spiegare perché Teddy non era voluto tornare con lui.  
Merlino! Era successo tutto così in fretta che Albus riusciva solo a pensare alle ultime cose orrende che Teddy gli aveva detto e se, precedentemente a quelle, il ragazzo aveva trovato una buona scusa per non tornare in Inghilterra, Albus l’aveva dimenticata all’istante.  
Ma dubitava che Teddy avesse trovato una buona scusa.  
In ogni caso, quando entrò in casa indossò l’espressione più neutrale che riuscì a trovare in caso la mamma o il papà non fossero al lavoro.  
Scoprì poi che nessuno della propria famiglia era al lavoro o da qualsiasi altra parte perché, appunto, era domenica. Evviva.  
« ALBUS! »  
Il grido di sua sorella, che non vedeva da una vita e che era cresciuta in modo inaudito, gli trapanò le orecchie lasciandolo per un attimo intontito.  
Immediatamente dopo, quel terremoto che rispondeva al nome di Lily Luna gli era saltato addosso, senza permettergli di posare il borsone e aggrappandosi a lui con gambe e braccia come un piccolo e magro koala.  
Gli baciò tutto il volto, senza lasciarlo respirare o parlare o almeno sorridere.  
Quattro secondi dopo il papà, la mamma e James erano corsi nell’ingresso, allarmati ed esterrefatti per il grido della più piccola di famiglia.  
« AlbusAlbusAlbusAlbus! » continuava a ripetere Lily come una specie di cantilena. Albus, un po’ commosso da quel tripudio di affetto fraterno, la fece ruotare su se stessa e le accarezzò i capelli, sperando che con quel gesto la giovane si decidesse a staccarsi da lui.  
In effetti Lily lo fece, ma Albus non riuscì a respirare o a dire niente perché fu assalito dal capofamiglia, ovvero sua madre, che lo abbracciò, poi lo schiaffeggiò e poi lo abbracciò di nuovo.  
« È quasi un mese che non invii gufi! Disgraziato! » berciò sua madre in una delle sue imitazioni quasi perfette della nonna Molly.  
« Mi dispiace, ma- »  
La mamma lo strinse di nuovo a sé, accarezzandogli la testa. « Sei così cambiato, Al... quasi non ti riconosco. Ti sei fatto crescere i capelli? Ti stanno bene. »  
« Papà… » disse Albus cercando di liberarsi da Ginny che continuò a tenergli le dita strette attorno all’avambraccio, come se temesse che, lasciandolo andare, Albus sparisse nel nulla.  
« Albus! » esordì Harry con un sorriso e si fece avanti per abbracciare il figlio, un po’ commosso e un po’ impacciato. « Mi sei mancato, tesoro... »  
« Anche tu, papà » rispose Albus, ed era così vero che per poco non si mise a piangere.  
« Hai trovato Teddy, fratello? » chiese James a quel punto, evidentemente disgustato da tutti quei moti di affetto.  
« Anche io sono contento di rivederti, James. »  
Il volto di Lily era aperto in un sorriso talmente grande che Albus temette quasi di vederle scomparire la faccia e sua madre era così contenta che non riusciva a stare ferma sul posto e si spostava dal marito al figlio minore come a voler sottolineare la ritrovata unione della famiglia.  
« Allora, l’hai trovato o no? »  
Albus fece un sorriso mesto e rispose: « No, nemmeno una traccia. Potrebbe essere sparito nel nulla per quanto ne so. »  
« Ma avevi detto che eri convinto che fosse andato ad Atene... » ribattè James cercando di nascondere la sua delusione.  
Albus deglutì e scosse la testa. « Mi sono sbagliato, evidentemente. »  
« Hai fatto bene a tornare, Al » disse Lily a quel punto. « Se Teddy non vuole tornare non possiamo obbligarlo. »  
« E tu hai già perso troppo tempo... l’accademia di Medimagia ti aspetta da molti mesi » rincarò la dose Harry.  
« Non ho perso affatto tempo, papà! Ho lavorato durante i miei viaggi, ho messo da parte qualcosa e ho imparato un po’ le lingue. »  
« E sei diventato un figo da paura! » esclamò Lily battendo le mani con gioia, nel tentativo di allentare la tensione che sentiva tra il fratello e il padre.  
Ginny le tirò una ciocca di capelli per farle capire che non era affatto il momento.  
James allora si fece avanti e mise una mano sulla spalla di Albus, come a volerlo sostenere.  
« Comincerà a settembre, papà... » disse infatti. « Molte persone si prendono un anno sabbatico dopo la scuola » aggiunse, e tutti evitarono di correggerlo dicendo che Albus si era preso _tre_ anni sabbatici e non certo uno solo.  
Harry roteò gli occhi al di là dei suoi occhiali rotondi. « In ogni caso ormai è troppo tardi per tornare indietro, quindi... bentornato Al. Ci sei davvero mancato tanto. Che ne dici adesso di tagliarti quei capelli? »  
Albus rise, accompagnato da James e dalle proteste di Lily che voleva mantenere i capelli del fratello di quella lunghezza, se non più lunghi.  
Era felice di essere a casa, ma allo stesso tempo non sapeva per quanto sarebbe stato in grado di fingere che andasse davvero tutto bene e che non si sentisse sempre più vuoto ogni ora che passava lontano da Teddy.

***

Nei quindici giorni successivi al proprio ritorno Albus fu praticamente instancabile: aiutava sua madre in casa, seguiva il fratello sul posto di lavoro, ogni giorno si recava alla facoltà di Medimagia, anche solo per guardare l’edificio e provare a sentirsi eccitato per il proprio futuro. Stava molto vicino alla sorella e faceva lunghe chiacchierate con il padre.  
L’unico giorno che passò lontano dalla propria famiglia fu quello che trascorse in compagnia di Andromeda, e se ai genitori e ai fratelli aveva raccontato che non era mai riuscito ad incontrare Teddy, ad Andromeda non tentò nemmeno di nascondere la verità e le disse tutto. Tenne per sé i dettagli più intimi, naturalmente, ma fece il possibile per essere assolutamente sincero con quella vecchia signora che sentiva la mancanza del nipote quanto e più di lui, e di certo in modo diverso.  
« Da questo punto di vista ha preso da suo padre » gli spiegò, sospirando afflitta davanti ad una tazza di tè forte.  
« Perché? » domandò Albus masticando un biscotto al burro fatto in casa.  
« Quando Dora rimase incinta Remus scappò... Credevo che tuo padre te lo avesse raccontato. »  
Albus rifletté: forse c’era stato un episodio in cui Harry gli aveva in effetti narrato quella storia, ma Albus era troppo piccolo per ricordare i particolari.  
« Perché se ne andò? »  
Andromeda si strinse nelle spalle con un sorriso triste: « Immagino che non fosse del tutto in grado di sostenere le proprie responsabilità. »  
« Mi dispiace, zia... » non era sua zia ovviamente, ma la chiamava così da quando era bambino e non poteva certo smettere ora che era adulto. « Ho fatto il possibile » aggiunse dopo un attimo.  
La vecchia signora gli posò le dita sul dorso della mano e strinse: « Sei stato molto coraggioso, Albus... non conosco molte persone che avrebbero fatto tutto questo per Teddy. »  
Albus tossicchiò, in imbarazzo: « Papà non dovrà saperlo. »  
« Non dirò una parola, giuro! » si affrettò a confermare Andromeda. « Ho tenuto così tanti segreti in vita mia che uno in più non può far certo male. »  
Si stava accomiatando ed era già sulla porta, quando la donna lo raggiunse e gli disse: « Albus, vedrai che se assomiglia davvero a suo padre come credo, prima o poi lo vedremo tornare. »  
Ma Albus non ci credeva, o forse non voleva crederci, perché le ultima parole che Teddy gli aveva rivolto erano marcate talmente a fuoco nella sua mente che difficilmente ci sarebbe stato qualcosa in grado di cancellarle.  
Che Teddy decidesse di tornare o meno, ormai qualcosa si era rotto, e Albus temeva che si fosse rotto in modo irreparabile.

Tre giorni dopo questa conversazione – quando probabilmente si sentiva più vulnerabile – sua sorella portò avanti l’attacco che progettava da giorni e giorni.  
Non c’era nessuno in casa – papà era al lavoro, la mamma era andata a trovare i nonni e James era uscito con la sua ragazza – così Albus si trovò da solo con Lily.  
Lei lo raggiunse in salotto, dove si era disteso a terra come quando era bambino e tentava di concentrarsi nella lettura di un libro.  
« Adesso che siamo soli, potresti anche deciderti a raccontarmi che cosa è successo davvero. »  
Albus sospirò, mantenendosi impassibile, e non si scomodò nemmeno a distogliere gli occhi dalle pagine. « Sono dieci giorni che non faccio altro che raccontare quello che ho fatto, visto e imparato. Non ne hai ancora abbastanza? »  
« Albus, per favore... Non trattarmi come una bambina. Sono l’unica che ti ha appoggiato in tutto e per tutto nella tua scelta: potresti essere sincero almeno con me. »  
Il ragazzo abbandonò la lettura distratta che stava portando avanti a fatica e si sollevò a sedere sul tappeto. Lily era seduta sul divano e lo osservava dall’alto, i lunghi capelli rossi raccolti in una treccia e una vecchia maglietta che le arrivava alle ginocchia e che usava per dormire.  
« Non c’è molto da dire » sospirò Albus, ben deciso a raccontarle il minimo indispensabile.  
« Allora l’hai trovato davvero! »  
« Mmh-mmh... »  
« Gli hai detto quello che provi? »  
Albus roteò gli occhi: tipico di sua sorella. Per lei erano molto più importanti i risvolti romantici rispetto a tutto il resto.  
« Non ce n’è stato bisogno. Diciamo che abbiamo saltato quella parte e siamo andati al sodo. »  
Lily ridacchiò, portandosi una mano alla bocca, ma davanti all’occhiataccia che le indirizzò suo fratello tornò seria: « E come stava? »  
Albus si strinse nelle spalle, appoggiandosi poi sui gomiti e gettando indietro la testa. « Direi bene, almeno fisicamente. Mentalmente... sembra regredito all’età di cinque anni. »  
« E non è voluto tornare a casa con te... »  
« Mi pare evidente. »  
Lily sospirò, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della poltrona, e raccolse le gambe sotto il sedere, pensierosa. « Probabilmente non era ancora pronto. »  
« Grazie al cazzo! » sbottò Albus.  
« Merlino! Dovresti smetterla di dire così tante parolacce... la mamma si sta spaventando! »  
Albus non si degnò di rispondere, e anzi chiuse gli occhi, visualizzando mentalmente la camera di Teddy, lui disteso sul letto, proprio pochi attimi prima che si alzasse in piedi e lo accusasse di essere un egoista.  
« Ha detto delle cose- »  
« Cosa? » domandò Lily incuriosita.  
« Cose orribili, che non pensa davvero, o almeno credo. Spero. »  
Rimasero in silenzio entrambi, Lily senza sapere bene che cosa dire per tirare su di morale il fratello e Albus troppo concentrato nel tentativo di non pensare alle parole di Teddy.  
« Vedrai che si farà vivo... se ti ama davvero- »  
« È proprio questo il punto! » esclamò Albus sollevandosi a sedere di scatto e fissando sua sorella con sguardo ferito: « Nessuno di noi due ha mai parlato d’amore. L’amore non lo riguarda. Merda... l’unico che ha rischiato i propri sentimenti sono io! Come un povero deficiente! »  
Albus scosse la testa, distogliendo l’attenzione dal volto stupito e addolorato di Lily. Non era lei quella in grado di dargli le risposte di cui aveva bisogno: l’unico che poteva farlo se ne stava sotto il sole greco, a crogiolarsi tra i suoi nuovi amorevoli amici.

***

Accadde un lunedì mattina quando tutta la famiglia era raccolta attorno al tavolo della colazione. James e Lily discutevano di qualcosa di sciocco, come al solito, Harry leggeva assorto il giornale e Ginny ascoltava alla radio le ultime notizie del mondo magico.  
Albus era intento a guardare nel vuoto e a masticare senza il minimo interesse una fetta di pane imburrato.  
Nel bel mezzo di questo quadretto suonò il campanello.  
La famiglia Potter si scambiò una serie di occhiate stupite: erano appena le sette e trenta del mattino e nessuno si faceva vivo a quell’ora.  
Harry ripiegò il giornale e si affrettò ad andare ad aprire, seguito dagli sguardi della moglie e di Lily e James. Albus non si voltò per seguire il padre, rimase con lo sguardo fisso in avanti, il cuore che aumentava i battiti e la parte razionale di sé che continuava a dargli dell’idiota.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio dopo che il papà ebbe aperto la porta. Albus chiuse gli occhi e quasi sperò che suo padre uscisse fuori con una frase banale, come “ha sbagliato indirizzo” oppure “no, grazie, non siamo interessati ad un abbonamento a Strega Moderna”. Ma Harry, dopo quell’attimo di silenzio che avrebbe potuto essere benissimo definito attonito, gracchiò: « Per la barba di Merlino! » ed era una cosa davvero insolita, perché suo padre non ricorreva spesso a certe espressioni.  
Tutta la famiglia si alzò in contemporanea dalla tavola quando la voce di Teddy Lupin li raggiunse: « Vorrei- Vorrei parlare con Albus. È qui? »  
Albus rimase immobile al suo posto mentre sua madre e i suoi fratelli si precipitavano nella stanza adiacente con espressioni che andavano dallo sconvolto all’estatico. Soprattutto il volto di James era contratto nello sforzo di non mettersi a piangere.  
Albus finì con calma il suo toast mentre nella casa scoppiava il finimondo.  
« Dove sei stato? »  
« Teddy! Stai bene!? »  
« Tesoro, ci sei mancato così tanto! Come mai te ne sei andato per così tanto tempo? »  
« Non ci hai mandato nemmeno un gufo! Disgraziato! Tua nonna è stata sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi! »  
« Io, io voglio parlare con Albus. Per- per favore... vi spiegherò tutto con calma, ma- »  
« Non penserai di cavartela così, giovanotto!? Ci hai fatto venire i capelli bianchi per- »  
« Papà! Ha quasi trent’anni, smettila di trattarlo come un bambino! »  
« Tu non t’impicciare, James. »  
In qualche modo Teddy riuscì a farsi largo attraverso la maggioranza della famiglia Potter, trascinandoseli comunque dietro: Lily e Ginny aggrappate al suo braccio, James che saltellava attorno a loro come un indiano attorno al fuoco sacro ed Harry che teneva entrambe le mani ben salde sulle spalle di Teddy.  
Albus non li vide entrare nella sala da pranzo, perché si era già alzato dal tavolo e con passo fermo si era diretto verso il caminetto.  
« Albus- »  
« Tesoro! È tornato Teddy, non vuoi...? »  
Albus aveva già lanciato tra i mattoni una manciata di polvere volante e come in un sogno sentì la propria voce chiara e sicura pronunciare il luogo di destinazione. Scorse i volti sconvolti dei propri familiari e si dispiacque per loro, ma mai per un solo istante posò il proprio sguardo su Teddy. Era già scomparso prima che il suo cervello registrasse davvero ciò che era appena accaduto.

Ricomparve nel caminetto del Paiolo Magico e si spolverò automaticamente le vesti mentre i pochi avventori mattinieri gli lanciarono qualche occhiata disinteressata.  
Non fece nemmeno il tentativo di avvicinarsi al bancone per ordinare qualcosa e si diresse con passo malfermo all’esterno, desideroso dell’aria fresca, desideroso di rimanere da solo con se stesso per la prima volta dopo quindici giorni.  
Ci aveva sperato, ma mai creduto davvero. Albus era una persona profondamente razionale e l’unica follia che mai aveva compiuto nella sua vita era stata mettersi alla ricerca di Teddy. Per questo non era in grado di elaborare i propri confusi sentimenti senza sentirsi perduto su un terreno a lui sconosciuto.  
Si sedette su una panchina nella Londra Babbana, proprio davanti ad un parco, e tentò di riflettere.  
Ma non c’era proprio niente da fare: l’unica cosa che il suo cervello riusciva a pensare era di correre a casa, da Teddy.  
Non era nemmeno più arrabbiato.  
Si chiese se quella fosse stata la stessa reazione di Ninfadora Tonks quando Remus era tornato a casa da lei e dal bambino dopo la sua breve fuga. Anche lei aveva immediatamente perdonato il marito, senza recriminazioni, senza niente di niente tranne un profondo senso di sollievo?  
Si sentì improvvisamente un povero idiota. Possibile che avesse così poco amor proprio da permettere a Teddy di fare di lui quello che più gli piaceva?  
Certo, non aveva nemmeno voluto sentire che cosa l’altro aveva iniziato a dirgli ed era fuggito a sua volta, ma qualcuno poteva dargli torto? No di certo!  
Si portò le mani al volto, strofinando forte e mugugnando tra sé. Il problema era semplice: da troppo tempo era dannatamente certo di non poter vivere senza Teddy, quindi la soluzione era una e una sola.  
Albus si alzò dalla panchina e si sgranchì le gambe.  
Era sempre un Potter, e di certo non si sarebbe umiliato.

***

  
Si materializzò direttamente nella propria camera e scese i gradini quattro a quattro, mentre dal pian terreno giungevano attutite le voci dei suoi genitori e dei due fratelli.  
Per un folle attimo Albus pensò che Teddy se ne fosse andato un’altra volta, ma non era passata nemmeno un’ora intera da quando si era servito della polvere volante e dubitava che la propria famiglia avrebbe lasciato andare il figliol prodigo così presto.  
Quando spalancò la porta della sala da pranzo facendola sbatterla al muro, quattro paia di occhi si posarono su di lui increduli. Lo sguardo di Teddy era fisso sul pavimento.  
 _Codardo_ , pensò Albus con rabbia, _stupido codardo senza cervello!  
_ « Albus! Ma dove sei scappato?! Vieni a festeggiare con- »  
« Festeggiare, mamma?! Non mi sembra che ci sia niente da festeggiare! » sbottò lui con rabbia, interrompendo Ginny a metà discorso _._  
James sbatté le palpebre, spostando la propria attenzione dal fratello all’amico ritrovato: « Mi- mi sono perso qualcosa? » si informò a quel punto.  
« Non sanno niente, vero? » domandò invece Teddy con voce piatta.  
« Vista la nostra ultima conversazione mi è sembrato inutile deludere ancora di più le loro speranze. »  
Albus si accorse di come i suoi genitori si fossero all’improvviso scostati da Teddy, lasciandolo libero dai loro abbracci soffocanti, e di come anche loro sembrassero all’improvviso perplessi e sconvolti. Lily era l’unica che osservava la scena comprendendone almeno una parte.  
« Mi dispiace, Albus. »  
« Un cazzo! » quasi gridò lui facendo un passo avanti. I capelli di Teddy divennero improvvisamente color grigio topo e si afflosciarono sulla nuca.  
« Albus! » protestò sua madre di fronte a quello sfoggio di turpiloquio.  
Lily a quel punto fece un passo avanti: « Mamma, papà, James... forse dovremo lasciarli parlare da soli. »  
E sospinse i due interessati al di là della porta, in salotto. Albus sentì sua madre domandare: « Ma allora si sono incontrati! Perché Albus non ce l’ha detto? Non ci capisco più niente » e poi Lily chiuse la porta e Albus e Teddy si trovarono di nuovo faccia a faccia.  
Il giovane Potter si appoggiò al muro, incrociò le braccia e attese che fosse l’altro a cominciare una conversazione che non aveva alcun desiderio di portare avanti e che allo stesso tempo non vedeva l’ora di iniziare.  
Teddy si leccò le labbra e fece qualche passo sul posto, evidentemente ancora meno desideroso di lui di iniziare a parlare. Alla fine esordì: « Sono tornato. »  
Albus inarcò un sopracciglio e sospirò: « Sono certo che puoi fare di meglio. Mi sembra che le parole non ti mancassero quindici giorni fa. »  
« Dammi un secondo, va bene? Non sono bravo in queste cose. »  
« Già... il tuo forte è scappare, non certo affrontare le situazioni. »  
« Vuoi stare zitto un momento!? Non si può parlare con te! »  
Albus annuì con un sorrisetto: « Certo, è difficile parlare con gli egoisti. Di solito pensano solo a se stessi e non ascoltano gli altri. »  
Teddy si passò una mano sul volto e i suoi capelli si colorarono di verde cupo. Albus la giudicò una reazione comunque migliore di quel grigio smorto ora scomparso.  
« Senti. Mi dispiace, non avrei mai- »  
« Dovuto dire quelle cose, certo. Naturalmente. Non so come ho fatto a vivere tutto questo tempo senza sentire queste patetiche- »  
Non poté continuare - e avrebbe continuato per molto tempo, dato che raramente si era sentito tanto arrabbiato e ferito e sollevato e felice allo stesso tempo - perché Teddy gli si lanciò addosso e gli tappò la bocca con una mano.  
Albus lottò per liberarsi: non aveva alcuna intenzione di essere sottomesso in quel modo. Ma Teddy era più grosso e più forte di lui e in pochi attimi ebbe la meglio.  
Non seppe mai come, ma si trovò straiato sul tappeto con lo stomaco schiacciato dal peso di Teddy e la sua mano premuta sempre sulla bocca.  
« Fammi parlare! » ansimò Teddy sopra di lui. « Fammi parlare e poi giuro che me ne vado. Mi dispiace, non so come dirtelo in altro modo... mi ero preparato un discorso o qualcosa di simile, ma non... al diavolo! Ho girato tutto il mondo alla ricerca di un posto che potessi chiamare mio, un posto in cui potessi vivere senza essere costantemente assalito dal pensiero di ciò che sono e di ciò che ho fatto. Ma non l’ho trovato. Potrei continuare a cercare... ma il fatto è che non penso che esista un posto così al mondo. »  
Azzardò a liberarlo dalla sua stretta e Albus si limitò a fissarlo, aspettando che continuasse.  
« I lupi non sono animali solitari... hanno bisogno di un branco per vivere. Io non- non posso continuare a cercare il mio posto nel mondo se l’unico posto in cui voglio essere è vicino a te. »  
Fece una pausa e chiuse gli occhi: Albus lo fissava senza alcuna espressione in volto, aspettava solo il momento adatto per poter dire la sua.  
« Sono tornato per te, Albus. Non per la mia famiglia o per James o per tuo padre... sono tornato solo per te. »  
« Hai finito? »  
Teddy sbatté le palpebre, colto evidentemente alla sprovvista dal tono freddo dell’altro. « Sì, io- credo di sì. »  
« Allora potresti anche pensare di chiudere in bellezza e di baciarmi. »  
Teddy sgranò gli occhi. « Ah » balbettò, « Cioè... è stato così facile? »  
Albus, per la prima volta da quando l’aveva rivisto, gli concesse un ampio sorriso, uno di quei suoi sorrisi velati di malizia. « Il fatto è che avevi ragione: sono uno stronzo egoista almeno quanto lo sei tu. Non sono partito per portarti a casa, non sono partito perché ero preoccupato per te. Sono partito solo perché non potevo concepire di vivere la mia vita senza di te. Un po’ come hai fatto tu: non sei tornato perché eri in pena per tua nonna o per me o per chiunque altro. Il tuo è stato un semplice atto di sopravvivenza. Siamo abbastanza simi- »  
Per la seconda volta nel giro di dieci minuti Albus fu interrotto sul più bello, ma in questo caso la sua bocca fu tacitata da quella dell’altro, e Albus non fece assolutamente il minimo tentativo di liberarsi.  
Si aggrappò di più a lui, con le braccia e con le gambe, rotolando sul tappeto per trovare una posizione che gli permettesse di respirare e al contempo di non staccarsi da Teddy nemmeno per un attimo. Avrebbe potuto morire lì e tutto sarebbe stato perfetto.  
« Oddio! Si stanno picchiando! » gorgogliò suo padre all’improvviso spalancando la porta.  
« Non- non mi pare che si stiano picchiando, papà » replicò James con voce rotta dalle risate.  
Teddy si staccò da lui, come se si fosse scottato.  
« Albus! » fece Ginny con espressione sconvolta.  
Albus aprì gli occhi e cancellò la propria espressione molto vicina alla beatitudine che non era riuscito a sopprimere in tempo.  
« Mamma, papà, fratello... credo di dovervi un paio di spiegazioni. »  
Fu Lily a sorreggere suo padre mentre tutti insieme rientravano in sala da pranzo.  
« Siamo proprio sicuri che non si stessero picchiando? » domandò Harry deglutendo.  
« Mi dispiace, zio Harry » esordì Teddy con un sorriso tirato.  
Albus gli prese la mano, fu un gesto automatico che non tentò di reprimere nemmeno per un secondo: « Credo che lo dovrai ripetere molte volte nei prossimi giorni. Molte, molte volte ».  
  
 **Fine**

 **(2)** Citazione di una piccola parte di “La Tigre” di W. Blake, poesia che personalmente adoro. La poesia ci ricorda che l’agnello e la tigre (il bene e il male) hanno avuto la stessa origine e per questo devono essere entrambi rispettati come il volere divino. Penso che si capisca abbastanza bene che cosa Andromeda abbia voluto dire al nipote.  
 **(3)** Citazione di Herman Hesse. E in questo caso ritengo che la spiegazione del perché ho voluto inserire questa particolare frase sia superflua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è in cantiere da (OMG) due anni e mezzo. Non ho mai lavorato così tanto su una storia in vita mia e, accidenti, non sono per niente soddisfatta. Forse perché in questi due anni e mezzo il mio stile è cambiato, forse perché recentemente mi sono allontanata dal fandom di Harry Potter e quindi scrivere il finale è stato un parto lungo e penoso (più lungo e penoso del solito, intendo).  
> Per farla breve, ho deciso di pubblicare questa storia un po’ per il Big Bang, un po’ perché non avevo intenzione di farla morire nel mio pc, e un po’ perché credo che questa mia Albus/Teddy sia l’addio definitivo a questo fandom.  
> Ovviamente si tratta di me, quindi mai dire mai: potrebbe giungere una magica idea e potrei mettermi a scrivere una long di mille capitoli sull’amore tormentato tra Minerva e Vitious. Ma mi sembra alquanto utopistico.  
> Avrei voluto chiudere con qualcosa di migliore, di meno scontato, di più Angst, e perche no? magari di Het. Ma questo passa il convento.  
> Grazie a tutti per avermi seguito, siete sempre stati belli e buoni e amorevoli e vi devo davvero tanto. Quasi non ci credo che ho iniziato a scrivere su Harry Potter alla tenera età di 12 anni, e adesso che ne ho 21 non sono ancora in grado di quantificare in modo decente quanto debba alla scrittura amatoriale. È stato un viaggio meraviglioso ed esaltante. Grazie.


End file.
